Vampires? Yeah Right!
by Silversaphire96
Summary: Mitchie's being picked on by Miley. It's been going on for a month now and she doesn't know why until the mysterious (vampire) Alex comes into the picture, suddenly everything starts to make sense...until it doesn't again. A/U.
1. Mitchie

_**Vampires? **_**Yeah Right! Chapter 1**

**Mitchie's POV**

Beep...

Beep…Beep…Beep

BEEP! BEEP! BEE-_CRASH!_

Ugh, I hate mornings…I think I just broke my alarm…

"MITCHIE GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

_Ugh _"FIVE MORE MINUTES MOM!"

"DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE WITH THE WATER BUCKET!"

_Oh, crap! _"OK, OK I'M UP!"

I shoot out of bed as soon as she says that. You might think I'm overreacting, I would think that too if I hadn't already experienced the shock of waking up to cold water being splashed on my face…_twice_.After calming down a bit I check the time and find out that I am in fact late for school. I run around my room getting ready and at the same time putting all my school stuff in my backpack. After putting the last of my books away I practically fly out the door. I run down the stairs and see my mom looking for something in the kitchen.

"See you later mom," _Almost at the door-_ she stops me.

"Mitchie, are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah mom, I'll be fine," she gives me a little smile and kisses my forehead.

"Be careful, ok?"

"I will mom, don't worry," I give her a forced smile and run out the door. _I hate lying to her._ You see, for the past month I've been getting picked on by this girl named Miley at my school. I have absolutely no idea what I did to make her hate me so much. And of course mom being _mom_ picked up on my distress by the second week. She offered to take me out of school and have me home schooled but I didn't want her to spend extra money on me so I assured her that I was perfectly capable of handling Miley. She seemed reluctant but eventually caved and let me return to school. Ever since she found out she has asked me to be careful in the mornings when I leave for school. I always tell her I will be (even though I have no idea what Miley has planned for me that day).

I run across the yard, hop into my car and drive as fast as I can to school.

After 10 minutes of driving like a maniac I finally arrive. I check my phone and to my immense relief I still have three minutes left before the bell rings. I quickly walk inside the building and start heading towards my locker while trying to avoid knocking into people. I arrive at my locker after only two minutes and start shoving my stuff into it and getting my books out for my first class when I hear someone call my name:

"Mitchie!" _Crap! It's Miley! _I violently grab the rest of my stuff and slam the door close trying to get out of there before she can reach me.

"Well, well aren't we in a hurry today," _Shit, too late!_

"Ugh, What do you want Miley?" I turn around and face her. She's wearing that stupid smirk of hers.

"Aww, is little Mitchie having a bad day?" She asks in an overly sweet voice that doesn't suit her at all.

"Can we postpone our pointless banter; I'm kind of running late today," I say while quickly checking for a possible escape route.

Her smirk disappears immediately and I get the feeling I'm going to be late for class, _again_.

"Too bad _Mitch_, It's not an option," I hear the bell ring and the halls quickly become eerily quiet from the lack of students. _Shit I'm screwed!_ Miley looks around to make sure everyone's gone, I take the opportunity and quickly start running down the hall towards the exit while she's distracted. I can hear her hurried footsteps right behind me trying to catch up.

"There's no use running Mitchie, I always catch you!" She screams. It was true, in the end she always ends up catching up to me no matter how fast I'm running. It's become sort of a routine over the past month. We have our banter, the bell rings, I try to make my escape, she catches up to me, and I end up having to wait for the janitor to come take me out of wherever she decides to lock me up. Except today something tells me it's going to be different… _hopefully._

I run as fast as I can, trying to get back to my car, hoping that this time she doesn't catch me. I hear Miley getting closer and I start to panic. I take a sharp left turn and immediately knock into something hard. I'm expecting to crash onto the floor but before I can I feel a pair of arms catch me. I slowly open my eyes and as soon as I do I feel all of the air in my lungs rush out in a _gasp._ Holding me up in her arms is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She has the most amazing brown eyes that are sparkling with concern while she looks down at me. My head starts spinning from the lack of air and the blow to my face. I suddenly realize I'm staring and quickly take a deep breath and a step back from her.

"S-sorry," _When did I start stuttering?_

"It's ok," She says smiling. I feel my heart skip a beat. I blush and look down. That's when my brain decides to function again and I remember the reason I knocked into her. I hear footsteps come to a stop behind me and I freeze, not really sure what to do.

"Alex, what're you doing here?" I hear Miley say. I'm confused for a moment before I realize she's talking to the _goddess _in front of me. _Alex, that's such a pretty name._ Alex looks a little freaked out and I become even more confused.

"Hi Miley, I wasn't feeling too well this morning so I decided to skip first period," Alex replies. Miley comes to stand next to me and I tense up. "What about you?" She asks Miley.

"Oh nothing, just hanging out with my friend _Mitchie_ here," she says putting her arm around me, I tense up even more. Alex looks suspiciously at Miley. _Do they know each other? And what the hell's up with Miley?_

"Are you friends or something?" I find myself asking before I can stop myself.

"No,"

"We are,"

Alex and Miley say at the same time. Miley gives Alex a weird look.

"Oh come on Alex, we _are_ friends," Miley says smiling. Alex shakes her head and looks away for a second.

"Fine, whatever…I have to go,"

"No!" _don't leave me alone with Miley!_ I add in my head.

"W-why don't you hang out with us…you know until you feel better," I pray she says yes so that I won't end up stuffed into a locker (and I might want to get to know her). Alex looks at me with an amused look on her face and I feel Miley's grip on me tighten.

"Oh...alright then, what were you guys going to do before you ran into me?" Alex asks. I instantly feel relieved even though I know I'm going to pay for this later.

"Actually, we've got to get to class now don't we _Mitchie?"_ Miley speaks up. Alex looks a little confused and I feel myself tense up at Miley's question. I need to think of something quick.

"No, not me, you go ahead to class Miley," I say as calmly as I can. Miley looks dumbfounded and Alex has a hint of a smirk on her face. I know Miley will have to go to class without me because she probably doesn't want Alex to find out about her bullying.

"Fine!" Miley huffs and hesitantly walks away without taking her eyes off of Alex until she's around the corner. I breathe a sigh of relief and hear a chuckle behind me. I turn back around to face her.

"You hate her as much as I do don't you?" Alex asks. I'm momentarily stunned,_ I thought they were friends?_

"Don't look so surprised, I know Miley can be a lot to handle all at once,"

"Y-yeah," I stutter, _again_. Alex smiles and I blushed at my apparent inability to form words in her presence. Alex tenses a little and takes a step away from me. I frown.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just…um I got to go," Alex points with her thumb somewhere off behind her. I feel disappointment wash over me for some reason. Alex must've sensed this because she tries to smile again.

"If Miley keeps bothering you, just let me know ok?" she says. I nod, immediately brightening at the thought of seeing Alex again.

"Ok well…bye," Alex says awkwardly and walks away. I sigh for no reason and go out to my car; I don't really feel like dealing with a pissed off Miley for the rest of the day.

I was finally home after surviving a very spaced-out car drive where most of my thoughts featured a certain brunet… and no, they weren't about _Miley_. I park my car in the driveway and head into the house. I walk inside to find my mom on one of the couches reading. She gives me a knowing look and I give her an _'I don't want to talk about it' _look and she nods. I walk upstairs to my room and practically jump into bed.

My entire day is spent thinking about Alex. _Would I get see her again? What is she like? What did she have to do with Miley?_

I go to bed earlier than usually with the strange feeling that someone is watching me.

That was the first night that _Alex_ made her appearance known in my dreams…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's a little rushed but this story has been stuck in my head for a few days now and wouldn't let me sleep. I wrote it very late at night and didn't really have time to edit it so I hope it doesn't suck too much. I just needed to post it or else I would have another sleepless night… R&R**


	2. Alex

_**Vampires?**_** Yeah Right! : Chapter 2**

**A/N: First of all I want to thank the people who reviewed the first chapter. I always get excited when I get a new review. I got a bunch of emails saying people were actually alerting my story and I thought that was so awesome even though not many reviewed. This chapter will start with Alex's point of view of what happened in the last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV:<strong>

_I feel my wings have broken in your hands_

_I feel the words unspoken inside_

_When they pull you under_

_And I would give you anything you want, no_

_You were all I wanted a-_

I turn the alarm on my phone off and get up. I feel a wave of dizziness mixed with pain hit me and I automatically sat back down on the bed. I hold my forehead with one hand and close my eyes waiting for the pain to go away. After about thirty seconds it does so I get back up. I sigh, _time for school._ I get ready for school a little slower than usual then go downstairs for breakfast. As usual, my parents aren't home so I sit at the way-too-big table alone while the butler serves my breakfast. My parents have pretty much stopped talking to me every since I told them about my… _inclination _towards girls. They became emotionally disconnected with me, not that _that_ was a big change because I refused to be their little trophy child just so they could boast at their _social gatherings, _they had my older brother, Justin for that.

My name is Alex Russo and yes I am in fact a vampire. I was turned last year so no, I'm not 100 years old. My parents didn't notice my two week absence last year while I was getting used to the idea of having to drink blood and I'm not surprised that a year later, they still haven't figured it out. Our house is pretty big so if I'm lucky enough I only see them a few times a month. I'm still pretty new at this but so far I've been able to control my thirst pretty well. I don't have some depressing horror story about how I killed a bunch of humans when I was turned or anything like that. I was turned and trained by force so that I was able to some-what control my thirst. I'm lucky I was a fast learner so by the second week I was out of there. No it wasn't some big government training thing. It was one girl. I still hate her for what she did to me. I never wanted to be a supernatural being amongst humans for the rest of eternity. I don't dwell on that though because, well it _is _pretty awesome if you look at the bright side (which I try to do). I got superhuman strength, sight, speed, and hearing. The only part that still freaks me out a bit is how _good_ the blood tastes. Of course I don't feed directly off humans. I buy _blood bags _(still weird to me) from my vampire friend that works at the hospital (of all places). My money finally does _something_ useful. Let's see…what else… Oh right, Yes my heart is still beating. Actually everything in my body functions the same as long as I keep drinking blood (except for the superpowers and the whole not ageing thing). Oh, and I don't sparkle in the sun (seriously, I don't). I also don't spontaneously turn into ash if I'm caught in the sun; I'm just a little slower in direct sunlight… a lot slower, like almost human speed, slow.

Back to the present…I'm done with my breakfast and it looks nice outside (cloudy, which most people don't like, but I love) so I decide to run to school. I grab my backpack and my keys and start running. I run slower than usual because I know I'm a little early; only like 3 minutes before the bell. I like to arrive just as the bell rings so there are less people in the hall when I get there. I know I said I'm good with the whole blood thing but come on, there's like a billion people running around the hall and I am technically only one year old.

I finally arrive at school and the bell rings. _Right on time_ I smirk. I walk in casually as everyone filters into their first period and walk to my locker. I pull out the books I need and walk to class. I enter the class just as the bell rings and almost immediately my hand flies to cover my nose; my senses are assaulted by the delicious smell of blood. I can practically feel my eyes turn pitch black as I try to blink it away. I tensely walk over to my table and sit down (thanking whatever being is out there that my partner decided to ditch today). I close my eyes and try not to breath.

"Okay class today we will be studying red blood cells," the teacher begins. "I've called in some favors and got the hospital to donate a couple of blood bags for this project," she points towards the back of the room. I take a risk and looked at where she was pointing. Yup, there they are. Sitting comfortably (while mocking me) on the back counter were three blood bags. I quickly turned my head as if that would make the smell go away.

"You will be working-"my hand shoots up because I'm almost out of oxygen. The teacher pauses midsentence. She probably sees how tense I probably look so she nods to me, "talk amongst yourselves for a little bit, I need to speak to Alex outside," she gestures towards the door; I nod and follow her out. I walk outside as the class erupted in chatter. "Alex what's wrong?" she asks.

"I don't think I can go through with this project," I say. "I'm really squeamish around blood," I lie. She looks me in the eye for a few seconds and nods. "Alright,I usually ask people if they're bad with blood before we begin the project, but I guess you beat me to the punch," she smiles lightly at me and I return it halfheartedly, trying not to let my fangs show. "Go on to the nurse's office and wait for second period to start," I nod and then look back at the classroom.

"I f-"

"I'll have someone take your things to the nurse when we're done," she smiles reading my mind. I smile back a little and nod thanking her. I walk away having no intention of going to the nurse. I wander the halls aimlessly until my super hearing picks up the sound of stomping feet. My curiosity piques so I follow the sound (not like I have anything better to do). I feel my eyes turn back to their normal shade of brown and my fangs retract so I figure it's safe to investigate. The footsteps get closer and I hear a _very _familiar voice yell.

"There's no use running Mitchie, I always catch you!" My heart skips a beat when I hear _her_ name being yelled by the person I loathe the most. Yes, I know Mitchie even though she doesn't know me. And I also have the absolute displeasure (yes it's a word, look it up) of knowing _Miley._ I start walking faster and I'm about to take a right turn when suddenly a very out of breath Mitchie crashes into me. I absorb the impact and don't move an inch but Mitchie goes flying towards the floor and I immediately catch her. I hold my breath because she's so flushed that I can _smell_ the blood staining her cheeks. I'm about to panic because I think she might be hurt when she starts to open her eyes. I hear her gasp and I would've gasped too if I hadn't been so concentrated on holding my breath. I've never been this close to Mitchie even though I've always wanted to be. I would've probably kept staring if Mitchie hadn't regained her breath faster than I could process. She takes a deep breath and steps away from my arms.

"S-sorry" she stutters. _Aww, she looks so cute when she's all flustered. _"It's ok," I assure her with a smile. I release the breath I was holding and take another one when she blushes harder and looks away, I immediately tensed. I remember the cause of her distress as Miley stops a few steps behind Mitchie. I glare at her when Mitchie tenses because of her presence.

"Alex what're you doing here?" Miley asks. I stop my glare long enough to catch Mitchie with a confused look on her face. I looked back at Miley.

"Hi Miley, I wasn't feeling too well this morning so I decided to skip first period," I lie while trying to keep a civil tone of voice so I won't freak Mitchie out. Miley comes a few steps closer to Mitchie and she tenses more. I try to distract Miley.

"What about you?"

"Oh nothing, just hanging out with my friend _Mitchie_ here," she answers and puts an arm around _my_ Mitchie. I feel a wave of jealousy hit me and I try to be subtle about the daggers I'm shooting at Miley. Thankfully Mitchie doesn't notice but I know Miley's smirking on the inside. I was willing my eyes not to turn black again when Mitchie speaks up.

"Are you guys friends or something?" I answer immediately at the same time as Miley.

"No,"

"We are,"

Miley gives me a weird look. "Oh come on Alex, we _are_ friends," she says smiling. I have to look away because that smile brings back horrible memories.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Hey Alex," Miley says as she walks into my room. I look up from my laptop and jump a little when I see Miley standing right next to my bed. I didn't even hear her come in!_

"_Um, hi...not to be rude or anything but… why the hell are you in my room?" I close my laptop and place it on the bedside table as Miley sits next to me._

"_I came to see if you had an answer for me," Miley smiles at me._

"_Uh…a-an answer for w-what?" I stutter. Of course I know what she's talking about but I don't want to answer her. See, Miley asked me out today at school. To say I was absolutely shocked was an understatement. I told her I would have to think about it even though I already knew my answer would be no (I already had someone else in mind), she said she could wait. The truth is that I know Miley has a temper and I've seen what she's capable of at school. Once, I was there (with the entire school) to witness with my own eyes as Miley took down two jocks with her bare hands that were pretty much twice her size, just because they were looking at her the wrong way. I wasn't certain how Miley would take rejection but I knew it would somehow be painful for me._

"_Aww, come on Alex, you know what I'm talking about," Miley practically purrs out as she crawles over to me. I don't know what to do; I can feel my heart beat increasing in my ribcage as she draws nearer._

"_A-a little more specific Miley," I choke out as I use my hands to push myself backwards until I feel my back press up against the headboard of the bed. My eyes widen, _fuck I'm trapped! _Miley suddenly presses herself against me and straddles my lap. I gasp at the invasion of space but try to keep my face as passive as I can. She dips her head and whispers in my ear "I asked you if you wanted to go out with me," she says biting my earlobe and I gasped again. I squeeze my eyes shut and focus on my breathing as I try not shove her off of me, I don't want to make Miley angrier than she's already going to be with me._

"_I-I…" I cough to clear my throat. _

"_No," I say firmly._

"_No?" Miley asks flabbergasted. She immediately pulls away from my ear and I gasp yet again when I see Miley's eyes are pitch black. I try to pull away hitting my head on the headboard in the process. I think I must have imagined it because a second later Miley blinks and her eyes are back to their normal piercing green. She takes a deep breath._

"_That is not an acceptable answer Alex."_

"_W-what?" I ask as my forehead scrunched up in confusion._

"_You will be my girlfriend whether you like it or not Alex," she says calmly._

_My confusion begins to dissipate only to be replaced by anger._

"_No Miley, I don't want to!" I say sternly as I try to push her off of me to no avail. I growl in frustration._

"_Ugh! Miley get off and get out of my house!" I say raising my voice. Miley's eyes turn black again but before I can react she launches at me and begins furiously kissing me. I yelp in surprise but as soon as the shock wears off I try to push her off again. I opened my mouth to yell at her which was a big mistake. She plunges her tongue into my mouth as I keep struggling to get her off. I'm finally completely enraged so I bite her tongue, hard. Miley yelps in pain and pulls away. She looks livid as she looks at me. She pins my hands on top of my head with one hand as the other reaches towards the corner of her mouth. My eyes grow wide in fear as I saw her wipe blood off of her lips with her index finger. To my utter surprise she smirks and her eyes slowly began to turn green again. I'm stunned at her complete 180 again. Her grip on my hands loosens as she leans towards me again. I sit there, too scared to move. I screw my eyes shut mentally preparing myself but nothing happens for a few seconds. I shut them tighter as I feel Miley's breath on my neck. Then she whispers, "You will be mine Alex Russo." I feel her weight lift off of me. I quickly open my eyes to see her smiling sweetly at me as if nothing had just happened. The next thing I know I hear the door slam shut signaling Miley's impossibly quick exit. I sit there shocked for a few minutes then release the breath that I didn't know I was holding. I slam my head back onto the headboard._

"_Shit!"_

_*End Flashback*_

I shake my head and quickly blink away the memory. I've become accustomed to these unwanted memories as they tend to haunt me every day, but that doesn't stop them from pissing me off.

"Fine, whatever…I have to go," I say quickly. I'm about to leave but Mitchie speaks up and my body instantly freezes at her command for some reason.

"No!" I look at her wearily. "W-why don't you hang out with us…you know until you feel better?" I instantly know there's nothing going on between them by the panic-y look Mitchie's giving me. I feel relief wash over me but try to hide it by giving her an amused look. Of course now that I know nothing's going on between them I'm not just going to leave her alone with the _she-devil._ "Oh...alright then, what were you guys going to do before you ran into me?" I ask innocently as I see Miley's face turn red from anger. "Actually, we've got to get to class now don't we _Mitchie?"_ Miley says pointedly. I look at her again trying to figure out what she was playing at.

"No, not me, you go ahead to class Miley," Mitchie says in one breath. I try to hide my smirk as Miley's jaw almost hits the floor. I know I won instantly because Miley wouldn't risk exposing herself _again_. "Fine!" she says through clenched teeth. We kept our eyes on each other until she rounds the corner. I hear Mitchie sigh in relief and I can't stop myself from chuckling.

"You hate her as much as I do don't you?" I ask her. She stands there looking stunned at my words.

"Don't look so surprised, I know Miley can be a lot to handle…all at once," I say adding the last part quickly as to not raise unwanted questions.

"Y-yeah," I smile at her cute stuttering then feel my body tense as I watch her blush. I quickly take a step back and practically force my eyes to not change color. I'm reminded of why I have to stay away from her in the first place.

"Are you ok?" Mitchie asks frowning.

"Yeah, just…um I got to go" I say pointing my thumb in a random direction behind me. I see Mitchie look disappointed for some reason.

_She should never be sad_.

I try to smile and say, "If Miley keeps bothering you, just let me know ok?" Mitchie nods and her smile returns. I feel relieved at her momentary happiness.

"Ok well…bye," I say turning around and reluctantly walking away. I hear Mitchie sigh and resist the urge to turn around and comfort her. I walk outside and run to the back of the school. I sit under the bleachers that overlook the football field. It's almost time for second period but I don't care, I'm not in the mood to deal with _over-enthusiastic_ teachers. I lay down on the grass and put my hands behind my head, looking up at the parts of the cloudy sky that are visible through the cracks. I close my eyes thinking over what happened in the hall with Mitchie. I smile at how adorable she looks when she stutters. My smile disappears as I feel someone straddle my hips. I open my eyes and look up.

"Hello Alex," Miley smirks.

"What do you want Miley?" I say trying to push her off. This time I'm actually strong enough to at least throw her a little off balance, but she still isn't completely off.

"Aww, don't be like that Alex. I just wanted to talk to you about what happened in the hall."

"What _did_ happen in the hall?" I ask her wearily.

"Don't play games with me Alex; I know you were jealous of me being with Mitchie." She was right I was jealous, but not in the way her mind made it out to be. No, I wasn't jealous of Mitchie, I was jealous that _she_ was so close to Mitchie without my knowledge. She knows how I feel about her, even warned me to stay away telling me I could never be with her because I wouldn't be able to control my thirst. The truth is; I believe her. I know she's right; I would never forgive myself if I did something to Mitchie. So I stay as far away from her as possible. I even entertained the idea of changing schools, but I know I have to keep an eye on Miley so she won't hurt Mitchie. Admiring her from a distance but never approaching her out of fear… until today.

"Miley, I was _not _jealous!" I say in a barley contained voice. She laughs. "Alex, you don't have to hide it. I know you want me," she says. Her eyes get darker as she pins my shoulders to the ground.

"I don't want you!" I growl.

"I don't even _like _you!" I say finally gathering enough strength to push her off completely. We both stand up abruptly and stare at each other. Miley's eyes are pitch-black and I'm pretty sure mine are too.

"I see you're still in denial. That's ok, I know how to make you change your mind," she pauses and stares at me. Then a smirk appears on her lips.

"Better take care of Mitchie," she finally says. I growl and launch myself at her but I'm met with nothing but air and hit the ground with a _thud_. She's already gone.

I'm pacing my room trying to think of _something _to get my mind off of what Miley said.

_Better take care of Mitchie._

Her words keep replaying in my head, torturing me. My headache comes back full blast and I start to get anxious. It's already been a few hours. I look at the clock and it's almost 8pm. I press the palms of my hands against my head to try and dull the pain. I know what will make it go away but I try to stay away from blood until I absolutely needed it.

"_Ugh!_" I yell as the pain doubles. My headache turns into a migraine and I know I can't put it off any longer. I stumble over to the mini-fridge that's strategically hidden in my walk-in closet and open it. I quickly grab a bag of blood and rip it open. I down it in three seconds flat and reach for another one. After two more bags I feel relatively better. I change my clothes and throw the empty bags along with the now blood-covered clothes into the fireplace downstairs. I can't wait until tomorrow. I need to know if Mitchie's ok.

I run to her house already knowing the route from a previous _Miley-related _experience. I see the light in her room is on so I quickly duck behind the bushes in her front yard. Then I see her. Miley is on the tree in front of Mitchie's window. I wouldn't have spotted her if it wasn't for my extremely good (vampire) night vision. I crouch down not wanting her to spot me and just stay there. Watching Miley; watch Mitchie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took me so long to update but I seriously had no idea where to go with this story. I tried to make up for it by making this chapter longer than the first, hope that's ok. Now I have a vague-kinda fuzzy idea about what I'm going to do with it. I also wanted to ask what you guys thought of the flashbacks. I thought it was a good way of showing Miley and Alex's relationship before she was turned. Also, this story is un-beta'd (if that's even a word) so any mistakes you see will be completely mine. Pleaaaaase review and let me know if you want more, I don't want to waste my time on something people aren't reading.**


	3. Dreams, Lockers, & Pain

_**Vampires?**_** Yeah Right! : Chapter 3**

**R&R: A/N at the bottom.**

_Previously: __I couldn't stop thinking of Alex. I was finally home after surviving a very spaced-out car drive home. I parked my car in the driveway and headed into the house. I walked inside and my mom was on one of the leather couches reading. She gave me a knowing look and I gave her an 'I don't want to talk about it' look and she nodded. I walked upstairs to my room and practically jumped onto my bed. I tried to preoccupy my mind by doing last night's homework, cleaning my room, and doing everything imaginable to keep my mind off of a certain brunet for the rest of the day._

_It was still early, 8pm. But I was exhausted and didn't care. I went to bed with the feeling that someone was watching me. _

_That was the first night that Alex made her appearance known in my dreams…_

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie's POV:<strong>

_Everything was blurry._

_Shadows were speeding past me. I quickly turned my head trying to follow them, but they were too fast. I couldn't see anything_ _clearly. I felt my heart rate speed up. What was going on? I could only feel a cold rush of wind every time a shadow rushed by._

_Then I saw it, a light._

_A small speck of light, But there it was. I felt my heart pick up more speed. I could hear the blood pumping in my ears as I started running. Faster, faster, trying to reach the light. It was getting bigger, brighter. My eyes started to water, I didn't care. I just needed to get away from the darkness, the shadows. It felt like hours had passed. I felt the muscles in my legs start to tighten, I was slowing down. "No, no, no, no, please!" I pleaded. "I'm almost there!" I burst into tears knowing I wasn't going to make it. My legs started to wobble. Suddenly the light grew dimmer as a shadow passed in front of it; a hooded figure blocked it, speeding towards me. I skidded to a stop, trying desperately to move out of the way, but my feet were glued to the floor. I couldn't move. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. I stood there paralyzed with fear, my eyes wide. The hooded shadow was gaining on me fast. The tears started coming faster, they wouldn't stop. My legs gave out and I fell to my knees. Just as the shadow was about to reach me, I saw a blur of what looked like brown hair, and then it was gone._

_I sat there, staring at the light that was now openly shining brighter than ever. I tried to get up, but my legs weren't responding. Then I heard something crash. I spun my head towards the sound, and then I saw her._

_Alex._

_She was lying in a pile of rubble to my left as things started coming into focus. Everything was grey. There was no color. A road started to materialize itself beneath my legs, leading to the light. Buildings with no signs and broken windows lined the sides. I heard a loud moan and turned my head towards Alex again. She started to move. I wanted to help her but my legs still wouldn't respond… I felt helpless as tears started running down my face again, this time out of frustration._

_Why wouldn't my legs move!_

_Alex started to get up slowly but she wasn't facing me._

"_Alex!" I called out, my voice finally coming back to me. She spun around so quickly I almost didn't catch it. But she still wasn't looking at my, her eyes were pitch black. I started to panic; I distinctly remember her eyes being brown! What the hell's going on? She was looking past me, at something to my right. I heard movement and turned my head to the right. I gasped as I saw Miley staring back at Alex with the same black eyes. Miley seemed to have registered the sound I made and quickly turned her head towards me. Her infamous smirk spread across her face as she started to walk towards me. I was about to scream when I saw Alex come into my line of sight. She looked at me and knelt down about three feet away. Her eyes started to turn brown, I felt hypnotized by her stare. Then she smiled and every ounce of fear left my system. She was cautious as she extended her arms towards me. I realized all of a sudden what she was trying to do. I grabbed onto her hands and she stood up, pulling me with her. We stood there looking into each other's eyes when I suddenly remembered Miley. I quickly turned my head to where she was standing a few seconds ago, but she was gone. I turned my head in every direction but she wasn't there anymore._

"_Come with me." I was slightly startled by Alex's voice as I turned to look at her once again._

"_What?" I asked. My voice was faint, I was surprised she heard me. She smiled again and said "Come with me."_

"_Where?" I asked even though something told me I would follow her anywhere._

"_To the light" she said with a smile. I smiled back and nodded my head thinking why not? Her smile brightened considerably and she grabbed my hand and started running. She was laughing and I joined her as the light grew nearer. It was so bright it started to consume everything. We were almost there when Alex suddenly stopped. With my hand still in hers I was pulled back. She took a step closer to me and reached out with her other hand to touch my cheek. She smiled a little as I stared at her sparkling eyes. She leaned in until her forehead was touching mine. I smiled as she continued to look into my eyes. I was about to question her but stopped myself knowing what she was about to do when she closed her eyes and started leaning in, I shut my eyes in anticipation but frowned when I felt her pull away from me completely. I opened my eyes only to see that her smile was gone._

"_Alex," I said reaching for her cheek "what's wrong?"_

"_Mitchie." She said._

"_Yes?" I said._

"_Mitchie" She said louder._

"_What?" I said raising my voice a bit._

"_Mitchie!" She yelled…_

I woke up startled and flew out of my bed landing on the floor with a loud _thump_.

"MITCHIE!" I heard my mom yell. _Crap_, I thought, _it was just a dream_.

"MITCHIE I SWEAR TO G-"

"I'M UP, I'M UP" I yelled back.

"Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" She yelled sounding a little relieved. I sighed and looked at my _new _alarm clock on the bed-side table. I still had an hour left to get ready. _Thanks mom _I thought bitterly remembering the dream she had interrupted. _What did it mean anyway?_

* * *

><p>I arrived at school and parked my car. I waited, knowing I was a little early. As much as I wanted to see if I could <em>accidently <em>bump into Alex again I didn't want to risk seeing Miley. I just know she'll be pissed about what happened yesterday. So I sat there, waiting for the bell to ring, thinking about how weird the dream I had was. _Maybe I'll run into Alex again_, I mused. _I wonder how long Miley's known her. It seemed like they knew each other pretty well. _I felt a pang of unrecognizable emotion somewhere in my chest. _What if their more than friends? _I started breathing a little harder at the thought for some reason. _Wait, stop working yourself up Mitchie, _I scolded as I remembered the last _real_ conversation I had with Alex where she'd clearly said she hated Miley too. For some reason I was really comforted by that.I was so lost in thought that I was startled by the warning bell. _Shit_, I didn't hear the first bell ring. I grabbed my backpack and flung the car door open.

I ran inside the school rushing towards my locker as the halls grew quieter. I quickly put in the combination and opened it. I shoved my bag inside and grabbed my books. _Wow, this feels oddly familiar, _I muse._ The only thing missing is… I don't even want to say her name, you know with the whole 'speak of the devil' thing. _I smirked at my thoughts as I started running towards first period.I took a quick left turn and crashed, sending my books flying everywhere as I landed on top of someone. _And the Déjà vu continues, _I thought sarcastically. I heard someone groan from underneath me and quickly pushed myself up on my hands.

"I'm so, sor-"the rest of the sentence got stuck in my throat as I saw who I'd landed on. Lying beneath me with a slightly pained expression on her face was none other than my little dream crasher, _Alex. _

"Hi" she said a sheepishly as she took the earphones she was wearing out of her ears.

"H-hi" I said. I quickly cleared my throat, _stupid stuttering._

"We really have to stop meeting like this" Alex said with a small smile.

_God I love that smile. _"Maybe we'd stop meeting like this if we hung out more often" my eyes widened as I realized I'd said that out loud. Alex looked equally taken aback but recovered quickly.

"Maybe" she said smiling. I blushed and smiled back at her not knowing how to interpret her answer, but hoping for the best.

"Ugh, Mitch?" Alex's pained expression returned, she looked like she was trying to hide it. _Wonder what that's all about._

"Yeah?" I answered carefully, totally not dwelling on the fact she just gave me a nickname. Alex just wriggled a little and looked down. I followed her line of sight and rapidly stumbled back on my feet as I realized I was still on top of her.

"Sorry!" I half yelled. She just smiled and shook her head slightly. Alex stopped smiling as she shut her eyes tightly and touched her forehead with her hands as the pained expression came back.

"Are you ok?" I said, slightly panicking as I knelt down beside her head.

"Mhm" she said, but her eyes were still shut tight and I knew she was lying.

"Alex look at me" I said as I grabbed her head with both hands and turned her slightly towards me.

"I'm fine" she said threw slightly clenched teeth trying to move away from me.

"See?" she said attempting to get up. She failed miserably as she fell back on the floor, not even getting half way up.

"Alex!" I said panicking all over again. I grabbed her head and forced her to face me even though her eyes were still closed. She groaned as I slightly touched her cheeks with my thumbs.

"_Aleex_" I whined slightly. _Why am I so worried _I wondered,but the thought was fleeting and completely vanished once I heard another groan.

"Alex, look at me" I said in what I hoped was a sterner voice. I guess it worked because she started to slowly open her eyes. I gasped (_I seemed to be doing that a lot lately) _as they opened all the way and they were literally _pitch black, _just like in my dream. She quickly closed them again and scrambled to her feet, this time actually getting up. She wobbled then leaned onto the lockers for support.

"Alex?" I said quietly as I stood up as well.

"Its-I'm fine" Alex said in a slightly roughed voice. I was getting frustrated at her for not wanting my help so I tried to step closer so I could at least help her stand straight but she immediately flattened her back against the wall and looked at her feet. I felt hurt by her avoidance of me for some reason but pushed the thought aside as Alex started speaking again.

"I'm fine Mitchie, just had a rough night" she said.

"It doesn't seem like your fine" I huffed out. "_Please_ let me help you. It's the least I can do for crashing into you again" I tried again hoping she would let me. For some reason I didn't like the idea of her being in pain, especially when I'd added to it. I saw a hint of a smile on her lips as she finally looked up at me (_with her mysteriously once again, brown eyes… I'll have to ask her about that when she's feeling better)_ and knew I'd won.

"Fi-" she started but her smile turned into a frown again. I was about to ask what was wrong but I knew automatically when I heard the only voice that can send chills to my very core.

"Hello _Mitchie"_ Miley greeted in an ominous voice. I turned my head slightly to see her walking towards us. I started to panic but to my surprise she walked straight by me and immediately wrapped a hand around Alex's waist, helping her to stand up. Alex put an arm around her neck as to not fall down.

"Hi _baby"_ Miley drawled out into Alex's ear. _Baby? _My eyes widened as Alex just looked down and didn't say anything. That _stupid _tightening I felt in my chest was back as I suddenly felt torn between punching Miley and crying. _What the hell does she think she's doing? _I though outraged.

"What the hell do you want Miley?" I asked loudly as my anger got the best of me. Alex and Miley looked at me with equally surprised expressions but Miley's quickly turned into a cynical smirk.

"Looks like little _bitchy-Mitchie _finally grew some balls" Miley sneered. Alex seemed to regain her bearings all of a sudden and pushed away from Miley.

"Don't talk to her like that" Alex said in an angered voice. I was happily surprised that she stood up for me. She wobbled a little in place but found her footing rather quickly for someone in as much pain as she'd seemed to be in earlier.

"Oh come on Alex, it was just a joke" Miley said chuckling. She tried to get closer to Alex again but she stepped back.

"No Miley, I'm sick and tired of your stupid jokes, apologize" Alex demanded. I looked at Alex with what I assumed was a _WTF? _face. She just smiled a little at me and I winced as Miley grabbed her by her shirt and pushed her into the lockers.

"Let go!" Alex yelled as she tried to push Miley's hands off. I was about to intervene but stopped myself when I saw Miley lean into her and whisper something that I didn't catch, Alex immediately stopped moving and paled considerably. After a few moments Alex just nodded dejectedly and Miley smirked.

"Good girl" Miley said loudly enough for me to hear. I winced involuntarily when Miley kissed Alex letting her go and started walking away. Alex slid down a little against the lockers.

"Sorry about that" Alex said as soon as Miley rounded the corner, not meeting my eyes.

"It's fine, just Miley being _Miley"_ I said, way more bitterly than I intended to. Alex looked up at me looking a little flustered.

"Yeah" she said wincing.

"Are you going to let me help you now?" I asked a little peeved and still feeling my stomach twist from their kiss. Alex seemed to consider my question when suddenly-

"_OH MY GOD!_ How could I be so _stupid!" _she exclaimed, slapping her forehead with her right hand.

"Alex-"

"Can you help me get to my locker?" she asked quickly.

"Wha-"  
>"Please" she said, sounding desperate now.<p>

"Okay, okay! Come on" I said taking her arm and wrapping it over my neck to help her stand, feeling surprisingly comfortable and safe even though Alex was kinda injured. We walked to Alex's locker at a swift pace (_well, I did, Alex kinda hobbled at my side)._ As soon as we got their Alex threw her locker open and started shifting through it. I was too surprised to mourn the loss of her warmth when books started falling on the floor as her search turned more frantic.

"Alex! What in the world are you doing?" I said as I tried to grab the falling books.

"Aha!" Alex's voice echoed through the locker as she'd apparently found what she was looking for. I picked up the last book and looked up just in time to see Alex take a blue thermos away from her mouth and put it inside her locker then grab another one, this time red. She started drinking from it immediately and didn't look like she was stopping anytime soon. I looked in awe as she immediately started standing straighter and her face regained its original non-pale color. After (_I assume_) she finished the contents off she put the thermos back inside and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Alex looked at me with a sheepish smile as I stood and handed her the books back.

"Thanks" she said, her voice regaining its beautiful tone.

"No problem" I said, still a little shocked at the physical 180 she did in just a few seconds. She put everything back inside her locker and closed it. I was about to ask about the contents of the thermoses when Alex started speaking again.

"Listen Mitchie, I apologize for how Miley's been acting, it's my fault really" I opened my mouth to tell her it really wasn't, but she held up her hand and I nodded for her to continue.

"I found out about what she's been doing to you for the past month and I just want you to know that I've put a stop to it" she continued. My eyes widened once what she'd said finally computed.

"H-how" I asked shocked at the news.

"You shouldn't worry about the 'how'" Alex said with a small smile "just know that it _is_ going to stop"

"Really?" I asked skeptically knowing Miley wouldn't back down just because someone _told_ her to.

"Yes, _really_" she confirmed.

"Wow, I don't know what to say" I trailed off.

"No need to say anything, what Miley was doing to you was wrong. I would have stopped her sooner if I'd known."

"Wow" I repeated.

"Yeah…" Alex said as she looked down and-_oh my god! She's blushing! It's so adorable!_

"Well I have t-"

"Wait!" I internally winced at my loud tone but kept talking anyway when Alex looked back up at me.

"A-at least let me thank you properly, can I buy you lunch?"

Alex blushed again and said "You don't need to d-"  
>"Please" I said "it's the least I could do" I quickly followed that with a little pout.<p>

"O-okay" Alex said in an adorably squeaky voice. She cleared her throat and started again

"Yeah, ok. When?" she asked.

"Um, how about today- after school, we could grab a late lunch?"

"Ok, cool…" she trailed off with a small smile on her face.

"Alex!" I said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she asked a little startled.

"Um, how do I find you?" I asked, realizing the two times I've gotten to talk to her were accidents.

"Oh! Here, give me your hand" she said pulling out a pen from her pocket. I held up my hand and she took it and wrote something on it. Ignoring the tingling sensation I felt when we touched I looked at it when she was done and smiled.

"It's my cell phone number, just text me the time and place and I'll be there" she said now fully smiling which I'm pretty sure I was doing to.

"Will do" I said.

"Um, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah" I said. I don't know why I did it but for the life of me I couldn't say I regretted it when I impulsively reached out and pulled her down into a hug. She stiffened but after a few seconds relaxed and hugged me back, sending shock-waves through my enitre body. We probably would've stayed like that longer if the_ stupid_ bell hadn't announced the end of first period. We sprung apart blushing and apologized at the same time as I internally cursed that _stupid _bell that I'm positive hates me.

After I'd reluctantly said goodbye to Alex and she'd turned the corner I immediately squealed and did a little victory dance while hugging the hand with her phone number to my chest. Ignoring the boat-load of students that were staring at me I practically skipped to second period even though I knew I wouldn't even be paying attention to the lesson because- _Oh my god! I have a date with Alex!_

It almost made me forget about her kiss with Miley. _Almost._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize profusely for the delay, time just got away from me. I assure you that the next update will **_**not**_** take this long: probably just a few days. Maybe even tomorrow, if enough people are still interested. This story is still Un-Beta'd so I apologize again for any mistakes I made. I also wanted to ask if you guys prefer the chapters to be this long or shorter, I can't seem to make up my mind, what do you think? **

**P.S. I finally know kinda how I want this story to go, but it's still flexible enough to change if you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to contribute.**

_**Anyone know where I got the idea for Mitchie's dream?**_

_**Till Next time**_

_**-A.J.**_


	4. What really happened

_**Vampires?**_** Yeah Right! : Chapter 4**

**Here it is: the promised update. Sorry, it took way longer than I said, I was having internet issues. This story is still Un-Beta'd, mistakes are mine.**

**Alex's POV:**

_**Previously:**_

_I ran to her house already knowing the route from a previous _Miley-related_ experience. I saw the light on in her room so I ducked behind the bushes in her front yard. Then I saw her. Miley was on the tree in front of Mitchie's window. I wouldn't have even seen her if it wasn't for my extremely good (vampire) night vision. I crouched down not wanting her to spot me and just stayed there. Watching Miley; watch Mitchie._

* * *

><p>Since I became a vampire, there have only been two people who have been able to affect me emotionally, one of them being Harper. Harper's my best friend who also happens to be a vampire. Our friendship started out as a convenience for me, she interns at the hospital closest to my house; providing blood bags whenever I needed them because she knew what I was going through. As the months went by we became closer. We confided in each other, I even told her about my situation with Miley and Mitchie. She told me things about herself too, like the fact that she's actually 223 years old (not 17 like she seems). The second person is Miley. As much as I hate to admit it, she gets to me. She gets into my head and makes me lose all sense of reality in a fit of rage.<em> I have to start controlling my emotions better if I ever want to get rid of her.<em>

These were the thoughts running through my head as I sat there waiting until five o'clock in the morning for Miley to make some sort of threatening move towards Mitchie so that I'd have an excuse to hit her, but nothing happened. I knew it was ridiculous but I didn't care. I wanted to make sure Miley didn't do anything to Mitchie. I've been trying hard to stay away from her (even if it pains me) so that I don't hurt her and I will not let Miley ruin it._ Guess I'll have to try harder._

Another half hour passed until Miley finally moved. She jumped down from the tree and to my shock disappeared before she even hit the ground. I sat there staring wide-eyed at where she was suppose to land. Suddenly, I felt someone cover my mouth from behind me and start dragging me away. I tried to move but their other hand was wrapped over my hands and waist, I was trapped. I felt us picking up speed and the only thing I could do was kick them as hard as I could but they wouldn't budge. After a few minutes I just gave up and stopped moving all together, hoping my kidnapper would relinquish their hold on me long enough for me to kick their ass (the fact that I'm pretty sure I already knew who it was didn't help my temper). A few more minutes passed until suddenly I was pushed roughly onto the ground (it hurt more than I expected). I stood up slowly and looked around, I'd been so sucked into my thoughts that I hadn't even notice that we were now in a small clearing in the middle of a forest.

"I didn't take you for a stalker," my suspicions were confirmed once I heard her voice. My hands involuntarily turned into fists as I turned around to face her.

"I could say the same about you, _Miley,_" I spat.

"Alex," she gasped, "what-ever do you mean?" she asked dramatically putting a hand over her chest. I rolled my eyes becoming increasingly annoyed.

"I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about," she continued.

"You know what I meant Miley! What the hell were you doing watching Mitchie like that?" I yelled. Her eyes turned pitch black and before I knew what happened she had me by the neck pinned against a tree.

"Don't yell at me!" she seethed, squeezing my throat harder. I gasped for air while trying to rip her hands away. "M-Miley!" I gasped. "This is all stupid _Mitchie's _fault!" she spat, talking to herself more than me. "If it wasn't for that slut _distracting _you, you'd see how much you love _me!"_

"I don't love you!" I managed to get triggered her. She grabbed me by my collar and threw my across the clearing. I hit a tree _hard_ and heard the distinct _crack _of my ribs as it toppled over. I hit the ground with a_ thud_ and gasped for air as I desperately tried not to cry from the pain. I gently wrapped my arms around myself trying to dull the pain. Miley walked up to me and grabbed a handful of my hair forcing me to look at her, towering above me.

"Don't lie to me Alex!" she said through clenched teeth. She knelt down in front of me and looked me straight in the eyes. She blinked and her eyes lost all traces of black, returning to their original piercing green. She caressed my face with her left hand, her right still holding my head in place. "Looks like you need a little _more _encouragement to see the truth," she said with small smile.

"What?" I gasped out confused. She got closer to me and whispered in my ear, "If you don't accept the _privilege _of being my girlfriend _right now,_ I'll make sure the rest of Mitchie's days are _hell!"_

"You wouldn't!" I gasped, completely forgetting about my ribs.

"I've been doing it for the past month, now it's only a matter of upping my game," she smirked. My brain was on overload, I couldn't think straight. The only thing I was certain of was that I wouldn't allow Mitchie to suffer because of me; I can't ever allow that to happen_._ I finally spoke brokenly, "O-okay." A huge shit-eating grin crossed her face.

"I knew you'd see it my way," she said as she helped me stand up, finally releasing my hair. As soon as I was able to stand she grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me forcefully. For once I didn't resist but I refused to let her tongue in when it touched my bottom lip. She growled and pulled away. "Stop resisting Alex!" she hissed. She kissed me again but I wouldn't give up_ that _easily. She pulled away again, her eyes pitch black "We'll see what _Mitchie_ has to say about this!" she growled. My eyes widened but before I could even _think_ about stopping her, she was gone.

* * *

><p>I stumbled through the doors of the school and immediately tensed up. In my weakened state I couldn't block out everyone's heartbeat. I knew I was stupid for coming here without drinking blood to recover, but my protectiveness towards Mitchie wouldn't allow me to stop. My only coherent thought right now was that I hadto stop Miley from hurting Mitchie, everything after that just didn't register.<p>

I tried to walk normally to make it look like I wasn't about to pass out from the pain, but it hurt like hell. I forced myself to run (more like stumble) through the sun the entire way here because I didn't want to take any detours through the shadows, it didn't help my current state. I knew my eyes were black so I tried to keep my head down so no one would notice. I stumbled while walking towards my locker where I knew I'd left my iPod shuffle, with it I could at least block out the heartbeats and prevent myself from draining someone while I looked for Miley. I got to my locker after several apologies for the many knocked over people. I leaned against it for a second to regain my strength but when I reached for the lock it felt like my insides were set on fire. I immediately remembered my ribs. _Yup, at least two are broken, _I thought stifling my scream, I quickly opened the locker and wrapped both arms my torso. After a few seconds I reached out with my right hand and pulled the iPod out, turned it on and put the earphones on. I smiled a little as one of my favorite songs came, which coincidently happened to fit my current mood.

_You know fairytales don't come true_

_Not when it comes to you_

_Open up for the first time_

_And you can bet that it's the last time_

_And I'm cool with laying low_

_It's Saturday night and I'm staying home_

I felt just a little better now that the music was blocking out everyone's heartbeat. I closed my locker and started my search for Miley.

_I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights_

_I just don't care who was wrong or right_

_I'm so sick of you, so sick of you_

_Sick of all of your little lies_

The halls were starting to get empty fast, so I knew the bell had already rang even though I didn't hear it. _Maybe she's hasn't found Mitchie yet, _I hoped. Lost in thought, I was about to turn a corner when somebody came running into me, knocking me over in my weakened state. I hit the ground hard and felt the other person land on me. It hurt like_ hell_ and I tried to stifle my scream again but it still came out as a groan. Immediately I felt the other person lift off of me but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes just yet, _until-_

"I'm so, sor-"she didn't finish her sentence, but I immediately knew from her voice. _Mitchie._ I didn't register as much of the pain anymore with her so close to me.

"Hi," I said a shyly as I took the earphones out of my ears.

"H-hi" she said. _Adorable_.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," I said trying to smile.

"Maybe we'd stop meeting like this if we hung out more often," she replied. We both seemed equally taken aback by her statement, but I didn't dwell on it for long.

"Maybe," I said, smiling a little more at the thought of spending more time with her. She blushed and smiled when I suddenly remembered our close proximity. I could feel my fangs extending and my eyes changing color at the sudden sight and smell of blood but I forced them to stop.

"Ugh, Mitch?" I said, trying to not seem too obvious about my current state.

"Yeah?" I wriggled a little and looked down, trying to get her to understand. She followed my line of sight and rapidly stumbled back onto her feet suddenly understanding.

"Sorry!" she half yelled. I just smiled and shook my head at her adorableness. I stopped smiling and shut my eyes tightly, touching my forehead slightly as I felt a headache wash through me. I knew this would happen, my body heals pretty fast but for it to do that I need blood. It seems to have used up the blood I drank last night. _I'm so stupid,_ _I tried to stop Miley from causing Mitchie harm when I could easily lose control this instant and hurt her more in my thirsty state._

"Are you ok?" She said. I felt her kneel down beside my head. _She's in danger of being drained and she asks if _I'm _ok?_

"Mhm," I lied.

"Alex, look at me," she said as she grabbed my head with both hands and turned me slightly towards her.

"I'm fine," I said through clenched teeth as I desperately tried to put some distance between us.

"See?" I said while attempting to get up. I fell back on the floor, not even getting half way up. _Epic Fail._

"Alex!" Mitchie said louder. She grabbed my head and forced me to turn towards her, but I kept my eyes closed knowing they were still black. Feeling butterflies in my stomach I involuntarily groaned as she slightly touched my cheeks with her thumbs.

"_Aleex,_" she said, a little more pleadingly. I groaned again at her tone of voice.

"Alex, look at me," she said again in a sterner voice. I immediately started to open my eyes slowly. _Damn! Stupid traitor body! _I was a little pissed at myself. I heard her gasp and instantly regretted opening my eyes. I quickly closed them again and scrambled to my feet, this time actually getting up. I was wobbling and I knew I'd fall again so I leaned onto the lockers for support.

"Alex?" she said again, this time quieter.

"Its-I'm fine," I lied again. I heard her step closer and immediately flattened myself against the lockers trying to stay as far away as I could. I looked at my feet and forced myself to talk.

"I'm fine Mitchie, just had a rough night," I said, this time not actually lying. _She doesn't need to know why_.

"It doesn't seem like your fine," she huffed adorably. "_Please_ let me help you. It's the least I can do for crashing into you again," she continued. I smiled a little at her concern and felt my eyes go back to normal so I looked up at her.

"Fi-" I started but I lost my train of thought as I saw just who I'd been looking for walking towards Mitchie and I.

"Hello _Mitchie," _Miley addressed her first, taunting me. She walked straight by Mitchie and wrapped a hand around my waist, helping me stand up. I put an arm around her neck because I knew I wouldn't be able to fight her off.

"Hi _baby,"_ Miley drawled into my ear. _Baby? Miley never-sonofabitch!_, I thought, immediately realizing what she was up to. She played me; she knew that if she threatened Mitchie I would come back to the school to check on her even if I was injured. She knows how I work and now she's going to flaunt our new _'relationship' _in front of Mitchie, sending her the message that I wasn't available anymore. I feel so _stupid._ I didn't even want to think about what Miley had planned so I just looked down and didn't say anything.

"What the hell do you want Miley?" Mitchie asked loudly. My head shot up and I stared at Mitchie. I was shocked and scared for her life at the same time._ Doesn't she know I can't protect her in my broken state! ... Oh, damn she doesn't! _I thought panicking.

"Looks like little _bitchy-Mitchie _finally grew some balls," Miley sneered. That was all it took to tip me over the edge.

"Don't talk to her like that," I said angrily as I pushed her away. I wobbled a little but I wouldn't let Miley see that I was still injured so I straightened up immediately.

"Oh come on Alex, it was just a joke," Miley said chuckling. She stepped towards me again but I stepped back at the same time.

"No Miley, I'm sick and tired of your stupid jokes, apologize," I demanded, not thinking rationally in my angered state. I looked at Mitchie to make sure she was ok but she looked almost as freaked out as I felt. I tried to reassure her with a smile but Miley immediate caught onto our little exchange. She grabbed my shirt and pushed me into the lockers with a loud _crash_.

"Let go!" I yelled (mostly from the pain) trying to push Miley's hands off. She leaned towards me. "Stop struggling now or Mitchie will pay for it," she whispered in my ear. I immediately stopped moving and felt the color drain from my face. I nodded knowing my voice would fail, Miley smirked.

"Good girl" Miley said loudly enough for Mitchie to hear. Miley kissed me, this time I let her force her tongue inside my mouth. After a few seconds she let me go and started walking away, knowing she had accomplished what she wanted. I slid down against the lockers a bit feeling like the life was just sucked out of me.

"Sorry about that," I said as soon as Miley rounded the corner, looking at everything but Mitchie. I could feel my back starting to throb as it was added to the long list of body parts that were currently trying to make me pass out.

"It's fine, just Miley being _Miley,"_ she said venomously. I felt uncomfortable knowing it was my fault that she was mad; she must hate me now for kissing her tormentor. I finally looked at her face but I didn't really know what to say.

"Yeah," I said wincing. _It even hurt to talk now._

"Are you going to let me help you now?" Mitchie said sounding pissed. I don't know why she still wanted to help me after _that._ I was about to decline her offer when I suddenly remembered something.

"_OH MY GOD!_ How could I be so _stupid!" _I yelled slapping my forehead. I suddenly remembered that I had stashed three thermoses full of blood in my locker about two weeks ago, just in case. I feel stupid for not remembering when I was there a few minutes ago. _Vampire memory my ass._

"Alex-" Mitchie started, but I cut her off.

"Can you help me get to my locker?" I asked quickly.

"Wha-"  
>"Please," I asked desperately as I felt my headache come back with vengeance.<p>

"Okay, okay! Come on," she said taking my arm and wrapping it around her neck to help me stand. I ignored the warmth and tingles that shot through my arm as we walked towards my locker (me: trying not to fall on my ass)_._ As soon as we got there I threw my locker open and started shifting through it. _I know I put them in here, where are they! _My search turned frantic, I wouldn't last much longer with Mitchie so close.

"Alex! What in the world are you doing?" Mitchie asked, but I ignored her.

"Aha!" I said, my voice echoing through the locker. I found what I was looking for. I pulled out the blue thermos that was at the back of my locker and started drinking as soon as it was open. I didn't worry about the blood being expired (_yes blood expires too) _because these were special thermoses that Harper had given me a few months back. She said _just in case._ I couldn't even begin to figure out how I was going to thank her now that they had proven themselves useful. I tried to control the flow so it wouldn't spill and freak Mitchie out, but I was still done within seconds. I put back the blue thermos and quickly uncapped the red one and started drinking. I immediately felt my ribs click back into place and the throbbing in my head (and everywhere else) went away. I finished the contents off and quickly put the thermos back inside my locker cleaning my mouth with the back of my hand just in case there was any blood there. I licked the blood off my teeth and smiled a little at Mitchie as she handed me back the books that had apparently fallen out of my locker.

"Thanks."

"No problem," she said. I could hear the slight shock in her voice so I quickly put everything back inside my locker and closed it as I tried to think of something to distract her from my change in appearance.

"Listen Mitchie, I apologize for how Miley's been acting, it's my fault really," I said finally deciding on starting with that. She was about to speak but I held up my hand and she nodded for me to continue.

"I found out about what she's been doing to you for the past month and I just want you to know that I've put a stop to it," I finished. Her eyes widened so I waited a few seconds for her to start speaking again.

"H-how," she asked sounding shocked.

"You shouldn't worry about the 'how'-" I said with a small smile, not wanting her to know the real reason"-just know that it _is_ going to stop."

"Really?" she asked sounding skeptical.

"Yes, _really,_" I confirmed.

"Wow, I don't know what to say…" she trailed off.

"No need to say anything, what Miley was doing to you was wrong. I would have stopped her sooner if I'd known."

"Wow," she repeated.

"Yeah…" I said looking down. I felt a blush creeping onto my face because of my sudden lack of words. _Ugh! I haven't blushed since I was 13! What is she doing to me!_

"Well I have t-"I started.

"Wait!" Mitchie exclaimed making me look back up at her face.

"A-at least let me thank you properly, can I buy you lunch?"

I blushed again (_damn!)_ "You don't need to d-"  
>"Please," she cut me off again, "it's the least I could do," she finished with a little pout. <em>Awwww man! I have a hard enough time telling her no and she has to go and pull that!<em>

"O-okay," I heard myself say before I could stop myself. _So much for staying away._ I cleared my throat and tried again,

"Yeah, ok. When? " I asked.

"Um, how about today- after school, we could grab a late lunch?"

"Ok, cool…" I trailed off immediately thinking about all the different things that could happen tonight on our…_date?_

"Alex!" Mitchie yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked a little startled.

"Um, how do I find you?" she asked. I just now realized that the two times we've gotten to talk were by complete coincidences.

"Oh! Here, give me your hand," I said pulling out a pen from my pocket. She held up her hand and I took it and wrote my cell phone number on it, once again ignoring the tingling sensation I felt when we touched. When I was finished she looked at it and smiled.

"It's my cell phone number, just text me the time and place and I'll be there," I said now fully smiling.

"Will do," she said.

"Um, I'll see you later then," I finished lamely, not really wanting to go even though I'll be seeing her later.

"Yeah," she said.

I was about to turn away when Mitchie suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. I impulsively stiffened but after a few seconds I relaxed and hugged her back remembering that I just drank blood which meant that I wouldn't go ape-shit on her; plus she smells _really _good; perfume or blood? I don't know but she smells awesome. I felt those tingles shoot through my entire body and I never wanted to pull away. We probably would've stayed like that longer if the_ stupid_ bell hadn't announced the end of first period. We sprung apart blushing and apologized at the same time as I internally yelled obscenities at the bell.

After a reluctant goodbye I started walking away. As I was about to turn the corner I remembered my iPod. I happily pulled it out and saw that it was still on; I put the earphones in my ears. I smiled and turned the corner as it once again played the song that described my mood, _ironic _but still pretty close;

_I'm walking on sunshine, whooah!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoooah!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whooooah!_

_And don't it feel good!_

* * *

><p>Since I became a vampire, there have only been two people who have been able to affect me emotionally, one of them being Harper, the second being Miley, and now a third person has shoved themselves onto my list;<p>

_Mitchie._

* * *

><p><strong>The songs used were: Sick of You by Selena Gomez &amp; Walking on Sunshine by Aly &amp; A.J.<strong>

**I decided to address some reviews… just because I felt like it.**

**Gamergurl1986: Thank you so much for the review, It made my crappy day a little better X) and don't worry she'll get what she deserves.**

**NickiMinajlover: Thanks so much for the review, I totally agree with you. I was pleasantly surprised that someone figured out what I was trying to do when Alex didn't do anything to Miley in front of Mitchie- **_**total blackmail.**_

**I made this chapter longer than the others because I felt bad for not updating, hope that's ok. A huge thank-you to everyone else who reviewed, they make me smile stupidly all the time. I'm currently on Spring Break so I'm going to try to have another update, I won't give you a specific date because of what happened last time.**

**Tell me if you want anything specific to happen in the story.**

_**Till Next Time**_

_**-A.J.**_


	5. Getting to Know You

_**Vampires?**_** Yeah Right! : Chapter 5**

**I decided to try something different in this chapter to help the story progress faster, hope you like it. No Beta.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_After I'd reluctantly said goodbye to Alex and she'd turned the corner I immediately squealed and did a little victory dance while hugging the hand with her phone number to my chest. Ignoring the boat-load of students that were staring at me I practically skipped to second period even though I knew I wouldn't even be paying attention to the lesson because- _Oh my god! I have a date with Alex!

_It almost made me forget about her kiss with Miley. _Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie's POV:<strong>

The final bell _finally _rang after what felt like forever and I pretty much ran to my car. The adrenaline was pumping through my blood, I felt like I was going to pass out. I sat inside my car for a few minutes trying to calm down, after a few deep breaths I turned the engine on and drove home.

* * *

><p>I've been lying on my bed for the past three hours trying to figure out where I wanted to go with Alex. I've never spent so much time inside my head before, it's kind of relaxing. I reached for my phone on the nightstand and saw that the time read <em>6:00p.m<em>. I groaned knowing it was getting late and I still had no idea where to go, it's Friday but still, I want as much time as possible with Alex. I scrolled through the contacts and clicked on Alex's name. My thumb was hovering over the call button when I heard footsteps approaching my room. There was a knock and my mom popped her head through the door.

"You've got a visitor," she said with a knowing smile.

"Who is it?" I asked sitting up. Nobody from school knew where I lived so I was confused. She opened the door all way and Alex came in.

"_Alex!"_ I said immediately smiling.

"Hey ," she said smiling back.

"I'll leave you girls alone now," she said smiling, "and Mitchie?"

"Yeah," I asked a little distractedly.

"No funny business," she said smirking.

"_Mom!"_ I groaned blushing. She had been teasing me since I came home and apparently rambled on about Alex for an hour before she pointed it out. She laughed and walked away leaving the door open. She had told me her theory about me crushing on Alex but I'd dismissed it… until a few minutes ago when I was stuck inside my head and really thought about it. _I might not be gay but I'm certainly gay for Alex_… where did _that_ come from?I was blushing again.

"Sorry about her, she's just being…weird," I told Alex, who was still standing by the door.

"Its fine, I like her," she said with a small smile. I saw a flash of sadness go through her eyes, but it left as quickly as it came.

"Anyway, I came here because I decided something," she said with faux seriousness. She took a few steps towards me.

"And what's that?" I asked trying to keep the smile off my face.

"I've decided that _I'm _the one who should be treating _you_ to lunch not the other way around," she replied flashing me her beautiful smile. I smiled back until I realized what she'd said.

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Think of it as an apology, I know you'll never get one from _her_, so I'm here to make it up to you," she replied casually.

"Alex, what she did wasn't your fault, you don't have t-"

"No, I do. It's complicated and I can't really explain how right now but it was my fault, even if I wasn't directly telling her to do it," she said, confusing me.

"What? No Alex-"

"Just, please. It would make me feel better if you'd let me do this," she said a little more seriously. I thought about it for a few seconds and suddenly I had the perfect plan.

"Fine, you can pay if it'll make you feel better, but…"

"…but what?"

"But you have to take me to the fair instead," I said smiling.

"Ok," she said laughing, "come on lets go then." I smiled and started putting on my shoes.

"Oh, and Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wonder, how did you know where I lived?"

"Oh, um…Miley told me," she said quickly and walked out of my room. I faltered and almost fell on my face. _What the fuck?_

* * *

><p>We're in Alex's car on our way to the fair; the silence is deafening.<p>

"Are you mad?" Alex asks breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Are you mad?" she repeated.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe because you haven't spoken since we left your house? So, come on, tell me what's wrong."

I thought about it for a few seconds. _Was _I mad? I don't know. But I know that I don't like it when Alex talks to Miley.

"It's just a little weird for me, you know, knowing that your friends with Miley." I finally say turning to look at her. Alex visible tenses and her knuckles turn white on the steering wheel. I'm about to reiterate after a few seconds with no reply when Alex finally says something; it definitely isn't what I want to hear.

"We're not, um…just friends. She-she's my g-we're kind of together," Alex stuttered out. My eyes widen and I feel like someone punched straight in the stomach. Sure I had a suspicion that they had tense history by the way Alex acts around her, but _this, _I'm just not sure how to handle this. I clear my throat after a few seconds and make up my mind; _Alex and Miley have to break up._

"Well, um…you… you don't seem too happy about that," I say knowing I'm right.

"It's complicated."

"What's so complicated about it? If you don't like her, break up with her," I say, trying to keep the frustration out of my voice. I don't get it, why would Alex willingly stay with Miley if she visibly cringes every time I say her name?

"It's not that simple, can we talk about this another time we're here," Alex says parking the car. I look out the front window and sure enough we have arrived at the fair, if the huge Ferris wheel was any indication. I reluctantly drop the subject for the time being and unbuckle my seat belt. I'm about to open the door when Alex suddenly opens it for me. I'm charmed momentarily then it quickly turns to shock when I realize she was just in the driver's seat. I slowly take Alex's outstretched hand and get out of the car.

"How did y-"

"Come on, we only have a few hours before it gets too late," she says cutting me off. She grabs my hand (immediately eliciting the wonderful tingles that I hadn't noticed I missed so much) and starts pulling me towards the ticket booth. After I get over my paralysis I finally noticed how long the line is. It's going to take us as _least _40 minutes to get to the front. I was about to suggest we go somewhere else when Alex stopped me a few feet away from the crowd.

"I'll be right back, ok?" she says starting to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I demand.

"Mitch, do you really want to wait and hour to go inside?" she says smirking a little.

"Well, no but-"

"Just trust me, I'll be right back," she says smiling this time. I nodded smiling back and she jogs away, disappearing behind the ticket booth. She comes jogging back about two minutes later with something in her hand.

"Here," she says smiling," give me your hand."

"Why?" I asked smiling. I hold up my hand with a feeling of déjà vu.

"What is it?" I ask as she wraps something around my wrist.

"An unlimited wrist band," she says smiling.

"Alex you didn't hav-"she gently puts her hand over my mouth cutting me off. _Ah, the tingles._

"It's the least I could do. Now come on, I plan on getting on every single ride here," she says smirking. She takes her hand away from my mouth and grabs my hand, pulling me towards the entrance.

* * *

><p>Alex lived up to what she said earlier and in only five hours we went on pretty much every ride except one, the Ferris wheel. I was deliberately keeping us away from it so that it would be the last one we went on. I was hoping to get Alex to talk to me where I knew she had nowhere to go if she started to avoid the subject, like in the car. My plan was working perfectly, Alex looked like she was relaxing more around me but then I noticed something. The later it got, the more Alex reduced our contact. At first I didn't notice it, but then it became obvious; she stopped holding my hand, she walked a few inches away from me, enough so that our arms didn't touch, and she stopped relaxing into our hugs like she did when we first got here. I had to admit, I was a little hurt, but I wouldn't let this deter my plan.<p>

I hold the purple cow that Alex won for me tighter as I grab her hand and start running towards the Ferris wheel.

"Mitchie slow down!" Alex says laughing.

"No! We only have one ride left and I want to go on it before we go home."

"I thought we already went on all of them," Alex says slowing. I refuse to let go of her hand because it's a lot more contact than we've been having for the past hour so I was forced to slow down too.

"Nope we still have one more, now come on," I say tugging at her hand.

"W-which one?" Alex asks. I turned to look at her wondering why she sounded so nervous.

"The Ferris wheel," I say slowly. I was shocked when I saw the color drain from Alex's face.

"Alex, what's wrong?" I ask grabbing her face trying to get her to focus. She mumbles something and looks down.

"What?" I ask pulling her face up so she can look at me.

"I'm afraid of heights," she whispers shutting her eyes. I exhale relieved that she's ok, or at least something I can work with.

"Oh Alex, there's nothing wrong with that," I say laughing a little at her cuteness. She looks down again.

"Come on," I say, grabbing her hand and lacing our fingers together for the first time. I smile and start walking towards the line of people by the Ferris wheel.

"W-where are we going?"

"To face your fears," I say confidently.

"N-no, Mitchie I can't do that," she says slowly walking backwards, pulling me away from the line.

"Alex, trust me. Let me help you," I say trying to pull her back. _Damn_, she's strong.

"Please Alex," I try pouting again and sure enough, it works. _Yes!_

"O-ok," she says. I smile widely and pull her towards the line. As soon as we get there the old man in charge of the ride starts letting people on and I feel Alex tense beside me. I do the first thing I can think of and wrap my arms around her neck pulling her into a hug. She tenses at first (_still working on that)_ but after a few seconds she slowly wraps her arms around my waist and relaxes a little, not completely but at least it's something.

"It'll be ok, just trust me, ok?" I whisper in her ear. I feel her shiver and internally smirk,_ bet Miley can't get _that _reaction_. I smile when I feel her nod against me.

"Come on," I say reluctantly pulling away. I grab her hand and walk onto the steps. The Ferris wheel spins a little and the old man gestures for us to sit on one of the baskets when it stops in front of us.

"Please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times, thank you," the old man says in a bored monotone voice while he scans our wrist bands and pulls the metal bar over us. Alex shifts uncomfortably for a few seconds and as soon as we start ascending she scoots closer to me pressing our sides tightly together. I take her hand again and squeeze it letting her know I'm here for her. She has her eyes shut tightly and I start to think this wasn't my best idea.

"Alex, look at me," I say hoping to distract her. She takes a deep breath and looks at me. I reach out with my other hand and touch her cheek noticing that her face is still a little pallid.

"It's ok," I say. She nods a little and I smile at her. She seems to relax a little and smiles back until the Ferris wheel jolts to a stop, she immediately shuts her eyes and puts her arms around my waist, burying her face in my neck. I smile loving the contact and look away from Alex for the first time as I wrap an arm around her and pull her closer. I gasp as I finally notice how high up we are, I can see the lights of the fair eventually blend in with the city lights and disappear into the horizon; it's breathtaking. I snap out of my thoughts when I feel Alex tighten her grip around my waist.

"Alex, look," I say stroking her hair softly. She relaxes a bit under my touch and slowly opens her eyes. I feel her immediately relax as she gasps.

"It's beautiful," she whispers softly.

"Yeah," I say, but my eyes don't waver from her face.

"Ohmygod!" Alex exhales as she turns her head and buries it back in my neck as the Ferris wheel begins to move again.

"We're so high up!"

"Shh, it's ok Alex," I say running my fingers through her hair. We finally reach the landing and as soon as the man lifts the bar over us Alex almost trips as she stumbles off of the ride. I follow her worriedly as I see her disappear beside the ride. I sprint over growing more worried when I see her lying on a patch of grass with her eyes shut tight. I quickly kneel _(déjà vu, much?)_ beside her and ask if she's ok, setting the cow down beside her head.

"I'm fine, just gimmie me a second," Alex mumbles sounding a little out of breath. I start to get worried after a few minutes of her just lying there when Alex finally takes a deep breath and opens her eyes.

"That was awesome," she says with a huge smile. My jaw drops and I openly stare at her. _Is she serious?_

"Are you serious? You looked like you were about to have a heart attack!" I say smacking her arm repeatedly when she starts laughing at me.

"Hey, hey, no need to get violent," Alex says still giggling.

"Alex! Stop laughing, I was worried you were mad at me!" she only laughs harder when I say this and tries to take hold of my arms while trying to squirm away. _Oh, she's not getting away that easily! _I straddle her hips to prevent her from getting away and I continue to smack her.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry!" Alex says even though she's still laughing her ass off.

"Why are you laughing?" I huff.

"Sorry, sorry!" Alex says her laughter calming down to a giggle. I try to keep a straight face but I smile a little despite myself because she looks so damn adorable.

"It's just funny that you would think that, yeah I was scared shitless, but I could never be mad at you for trying to help me," she says this with so much sincerity that it makes me pause. I'm hit with a wonderful epiphany; I have unknowingly _fallen_ for the beautiful girl beneath me and the thought is suddenly daunting when I realize that Miley is still in the picture. My realization only fortifies my original plan to make her forget about _Miley._ I feel the overwhelming need to kiss her so I start leaning in.

"Uh, Mitch-"I don't hear what else she says because suddenly we're both screaming at the top of our lungs as a cold splash of water hits us.

"I'll call security on you hooligans, this is a family place!" I hear someone yell. I blink and wipe my face to get rid of the water and look up to see the old man who let us on the Ferris wheel holding a hose. I feel Alex start to get up so I stand and help her up.

"Go on, _get!" _says the old man spraying us again. I shriek again and Alex grabs my hand and pulls me until we're both running.

"We're sorry sir, won't happen again!" she yells over her shoulder as we run hand in hand towards the parking lot. I'm still shocked but as soon as I look back and see the man waving his fist at us in a way that's suppose to be threatening it wears off and I start giggling. Alex soon joins me and soon we're both laughing uncontrollably. We arrive at Alex's car and she clicks the alarm button and the doors unlock; by now we're both only smiling and trying to catch our breaths from the run. She gets in but I stand only opening the door and gesturing towards my wet cloths. She giggles again.

"Its fine, Mitch, I'll dry it later," I smile and get in and as soon as we lock eyes again we burst out laughter again.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV:<strong>

"That was… _interesting," _Mitchie says as our laughter waters down into giggles and small pants.

"Yeah, certainly something you have to experience at least once in your life," I say smiling at her. I don't tell her this, but I'm actually glad the old man doused our moment with ice water because it was defiantly getting a little _hot _being under Mitchie. I know for a fact that if she would've done what I thought she was going to do then I wouldn't have been able to control myself. All day I could literally feel my defenses waning so I tried to keep _some _distance from her but it was futile, if anything my need to be close to her increased with every passing hour.

I pull out of the parking lot and head to Mitchie's house. She strikes up a conversation and I'm more than happy to follow her lead and ignore our almost-kiss for the time being.

"So I'm actually curious, what grade are you in?" Mitchie asks.

"I'm a junior."

"Really? Me too, I wonder why we don't have any classes together," she says. Of course _I _know, but I feel a little reluctant to tell her. Everybody who knew at my old school ridiculed me and called me a geek. I give her a quick sideways glance and decide it doesn't really matter, she didn't laugh at my fear of heights so I hope for the best.

"I'm actually taking college level classes, I graduate this year with the seniors," I say quickly. I glance at her and see she's turned towards me in shock. I give her a small smile and return my eyes to the road. She seems to sense my discomfort so she finally speaks.

"Alex, that's great! Why didn't you tell me you were a genius," I turn to look at her and see that she's smiling widely. _She's teasing me_ and it makes all my discomfort disappear as my face heats up in a blush at her compliment; I start to question how much blood my head can actually hold without making me pass out.

"Here," I say trying to change the subject, I hand her the soggy purple cow I managed to save from the old man and his hose.

"You saved Cow-bert!" she squeals and hugs him. Water is squeezed from his little body and it runs down Mitchie's arms but she doesn't seem to care. Suddenly it hits me that she's _wet, _I try not to over think this fact but the beads of water running from her hair down her neck make it hard to concentrate. I feel my control start to slip when I see her neck flush pink.

"Alex!" Mitchie says startling me out of my daze, I snap my eyes back to the road. I feel a prickle in mouth and a tug in my forehead, I finally notice exactly _how much _I was distracted; I _know _my eyes turned a darker shade and my fangs once again involuntarily extended. I clear my throat trying to distract myself and change the subject hoping she didn't notice my anything.

"Cow-bert?" I ask finally remembering our conversation.

"Yes, that's his name. Problem?" she asks, I look at her and she's arching an eyebrow but she's hugging… Cow-bert so it's not so much intimidating but cute; the tug at my forehead goes away and my fangs recede. I smile but then look back at the road when I realize that the pink in her neck was due to the fact that she was blushing and it hits me: she caught me staring.

"N-no, it's a perfectly adorable and acceptable name for a cow," I say teasing her a little, trying to relieve my nerves.

"Yes, yes it is," she says and I look back at her and see her smiling widely, I smile back.

We spend the entire car ride back getting to know each other better. I tell her all about Harper and how much she's helped me (leaving out the vampire parts of course) and we also talk about the little things that friends would know about each other, she told me her favorite color is red; I told her mine is purple; and so on.

* * *

><p>When we arrive at her house I notice how much I didn't know about her, I think I could have learned more if our car ride <em>to <em>the fair wasn't so uncomfortable, but I'll take what I can get for now. I park in her driveway, turn off the engine and run to open Mitchie's door at _vampire-speed._ She looks at me a little shocked as she lets go of her unbuckled seatbelt, suddenly I'm reminded of the fair parking lot and how maybe I should stop using my powers while she's in the vicinity. I smile and offer her my hand and this time she recovers quicker. She smiles, grabs Cow-bert and accepts my hand. I walk her to her door and I stand a little awkwardly on the second step while she unlocks it. She throws Cow-bert somewhere inside then turns to look at me. I'm standing below her so she's a little taller than me for once. I look at her and smile, she smiles back.

"I had fun" she says. "Me too," I return, and it's true; probably the most fun I've had in a long time, even before I was turned. It makes me glad I decided to take Mitchie out tonight.

"Maybe we can do this again?" she says, but it sounds more like a question.

"Definitely," I smile; she beams.

"Well, um, goodnight," I say a little nervously, not really wanting to leave her side again.

"Goodnight," she says back. She's about to turn away but seems to change her mind. She turns back and takes a step towards me. I'm about to ask her if she forgot something when she grabs and pulls me by my shirt collar and _kisses _me. I tense as that overwhelming need to comply with anything and everything she wants comes back with _vengeance. _I'm fighting with my body in order to stay in control but my inner vampire refuses to deny Mitchie anything and when she kisses me harder I feel my eyes flutter close and I lose the fight completely. I slide my fingers into her hair and kiss her back, completely forgetting why I had to stay away in the first place. She pulls back a little and when I look at her again, I find myself realizing that I've fallen for her; _hard. _She's absolutely breathtaking, but before I can further analyze my feelings she's kissing me again, deeper than the first time and my thoughts evade me once more. It's not forceful but it's so intense that I feel myself stumble off the steps as she presses forward. Suddenly I feel her hands on my stomach and they're _insistent._ I'm stumbling back again trying to regain control as the tugging on my forehead and my prickling gums signal the return of my darker eyes and fangs, but she's doesn't seem to understand my inner turmoil.

"God Mitch," I hear myself mumble as she drags her nails across my abdomen. My grip on her hair tightens pressing her harder against me. There is a heat in her mouth, and when her tongue slides against my lips my legs give out and I fall onto the grass of her lawn, pulling her down with me. She lands on top of me and I gasp for the air that was knocked out of me; I realize my mistake when I feel her tongue slide against mine. I'm almost certain that she's moaning but I'm fighting with myself again and I can't really tell. I lose again and kiss her back with renewed fervor. I'm surprised at my sensitivity when Mitchie drags her tongue across the back of my teeth and I moan loudly. This only seems to spur her on because she does it again and again until suddenly she seems to notice my fangs. She runs her tongue across them and my moans only increase in volume. Mitchie pulls back slightly and we gasp for air.

"Mitchie," I choke out as I have a fleeting thought about snooping neighbors but it flies out of my head once Mitchie returns her attention to my fangs. I moan loudly once again when suddenly my mouth floods with the taste of something I can only describe as ambrosia.

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahahaha! Cliffhanger! :D<strong>

**Lol, don't worry though, I will push to update very soon this time. **

**Hope it wasn't too soon for them to kiss, oh well.**

**Oh, and to the reviewers who didn't know why Alex wasn't fight back with Miley; It is because Miley is stronger and faster than Alex and Alex doesn't know why (you'll find out soon), she doesn't mind trying to defend herself when she's alone because she knows Miley can't kill her but when Mitchie's close she knows Miley can use her to hurt her so she doesn't try to aggravate Miley, hope that helps. Any more questions? Anyone care to guess what happened or will happen?**

_**Till Next Time**_

_**-A.J.**_


	6. Wait, what?

_**Vampires?**_** Yeah Right! : Chapter 6**

**Warning: no Beta and lot of cursing in this chapter.**

**Previously in Mitchie's POV:**

"Mitchie," I hear Alex choke out but I ignore her because I've found something _interesting_ in her mouth. I reattach our lips and glide my tongue over her…_fangs?_ I hear Alex moan loudly and I internally smirk at having found another weak point. Suddenly I feel a small prick of pain on my tongue and my taste buds tingle with the metallic taste of blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie's POV:<strong>

I feel Alex tense underneath me so I pull back slightly and take a much needed breath. I have no idea what came over me; one second I'm about to go into my house, the next I'm practically ravishing Alex.

"Wow," Alex says. _Wow?_ I look into her eyes and gasp: _pitch _black again, but she's not looking directly at me, she's looking at my lips.

"Alex?" She doesn't move, only continues staring. I grimace as I feel my mouth flood with the taste of blood. _Ugh, guess her teeth are sharper than they look._ I feel a rush of air hit me and suddenly I'm on my back with Alex hovering over me.

"Alex! Wha-"she cuts me off by reattaching our mouths in a fevered kiss. I slip my hands into her hair as a moan rips its way out of my chest when Alex begins to suck on my tongue. By the sounds she's making I'm guessing she's enjoying … sucking on the _blood_? _Wait, what?_ My breathing becomes heavier and I start feeling dizzy. I pull Alex's head back and inhale deeply. Her eyes are still glued to my lips and I self-consciously lick them because she looks…_hungry?_ Yes, that's the word.

"Alex, are you ok?" she doesn't respond only leans forward trying to reconnect our lips. It takes everything in me to not give into my desire but I hold her still, I _need _to know what's going on.

"Al-"

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," I'm cut off by a chillingly familiar voice. Alex seems to immediately snap out of her reverie as I see a thousand different emotions flash on her face, the most prominent one being _panic. _The next thing I know Alex and I are both standing but she's completely in front of me so I can only see Miley over her shoulder.

"Miley," I hear Alex hiss.

"I thought I made my feelings clear about you hanging with this _whore_," Miley says venomously, coming closer. I feel my face contort in confusion, but then I get it; Miley's talking about _me._

"M-"she cuts Alex off.

"No," she yelled, her eyes staining black. (_I internally gasp in recognition; _Alex's_ eyes do that too, but _why?). "You're_ mine_ Alex, I thought we had that clear," she said in a lower, more menacingvoice. Suddenly she tries to shove Alex out of the way and reaches for me. She manages to barley graze my shirt but it causes me to stumble back and fall down startled. I look up to see Alex holding Miley back by the waist. She shoves her away from me but Miley only stumbles back a few feet. I hear a distinct _growl _and my mouth drops open in shock because not even a second passes and Miley's already back trying to get through Alex.

"You don't touch her!" Alex yells shoving Miley back again but this time it's hard enough that she falls on her back. She's… _defending _me. I smile slightly as a warm _tingly _feeling spreads through my body but it doesn't last long as a spike of arousal replaces it when I realize she looks … _hot_.

"Are you ok?" Alex says, suddenly kneeling right beside me. I gasp a little, why are they so _fast?_

"I-I'm ok," I choke out trying to ignore my sudden discovery; there are more _pressing _matters to attend to right now. Alex looks at me hesitantly. She's not convinced, I can see the worry in her _brown _eyes as helps me up. I gasp again as I look behind her and see that Miley's already gone. Alex turns around quickly and does a quick scan of the yard. I hear a growl and I realize its coming from Alex! The realization sends another flash of arousal through my body and I suppress a moan as the door to my house slams open startling me. Alex and I both jump a little at the sudden noise and I turn around to see my mom clad in pajama pants and a bath robe.

"Mitchie, what's with all the commotion?" she says stifling a yawn. A wave of guilt hits me because I know she has to get up to go to work really early in the morning, _stupid Miley._

"It was nothing mom, just some obviously _drunk _kids passing by," I lie quickly before Alex can say anything. I can feel her staring at the back of my head and it's not helping my little _problem_.

"Alright honey, say bye to Alex and come inside, it's getting late," she says stifling another yawn.

"Ok, mom," I say hoping she'll go back inside and let me speak to Alex privately. No such luck, she takes a few steps inside and holds the door open for me to come in. I internally scream in frustration and make a split second decision. I need answers _now _and there's only one way to get them. I quickly turn around and wrap my arms around Alex's neck pulling her really close and I'm a little hurt and irritated that she still tenses, even after we just… _ugh!-Yeah,_ mostly irritated.

"We need to talk," I whisper into Alex's ear, letting my irritation leak into my voice.

"But-"

"No buts! Figure out a way to get into my room in exactly _ten_ minutes!" I continue to whisper, this time a little more hurriedly.

"Goodnight, Alex," I say sweetly pulling back, loud enough so that my mom hears.

"G-goodnight, Mitchie," she says sounding nervous as she ducks her head and I feel a little bad for making her sound so… sad, but I quickly push it down. I need answers. Besides, I can comfort her _later. _I quickly walk back to the door and hurry inside. I turn back giving one last pointed look at a flustered looking Alex and shut the door.

"How was your _date?" _my mom asks startling me a bit. I turn around and face her, she's smirking a little. I narrow my eyes at her.

"It wasn't-," she gives me a knowing look and I sigh," It was perfect," I say letting a small smile creep onto my face._ Well, it was until Miley ruined it, _I think as my thoughts turn sour.

"Uh-huh," she says smiling at me," It's late you should get to bed. Goodnight Mitchie," she says walking up the stairs and into her room. I hear the door shut and I sigh again.

"G'night, mom," I mumble. I grab Cow-bert off the little table next to the door and follow after her but head into my room.

And so begins the nervous-rapid pacing as I wait for Alex to get here; preferably with _answers._

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV:<strong>

_Fuck!_

That's the only thought running through my head as Mitchie closes her front door. _I am so fucked!_ What the hell am I suppose to tell her? _Oh, I got carried away because your blood so delicious? _Pff, yeah, no. At least Miley made me snap out of the trance I was in before I drained Mitchie. _Ugh! _Why does she have to taste so good? It's not like I haven't drank blood before so why did I lose control when I tasted Mitchie's? And what the fuck was that with Miley? I'm not stronger than her, what happened? _Ugh! _I need to talk to Harper about this. I pull out my phone and see that it's almost midnight; I still have eight minutes before I go talk to Mitchie. I know Harper works the night shift at the hospital so I dial her cell. It rings for a few seconds than she answers.

"Alex. What's up?" caller ID's awesome.

"I need your advice,"

"Oh my god! What did you do?" I sigh because she always asks me this whenever I need her advice. Guess I shouldn't be surprised because I mostly only ask for her advice when I screw something up.

"I think Mitchie suspects something,"

"What! How?"

"Um," I hesitate, but then I realize she has to know everything that happened so she can help me, "she k-kissed me and sorta… cut her tongue on my fangs," I wince a little at that.

"Alex!"

"Yeah, I know. And Miley saw the whole thing and she tried to hurt Mitchie! But that's not even the weirdest part! I was actually able to defend Mitchie this time, I was stronger than Miley; how does _that _happen?" I rush out confused. Harper takes a few seconds to respond and it only makes me antsier.

"Alex," she pauses.

"What!"

"Did you happen to _drink _any of Mitchie's blood?"

"Well I-um, ugh! Yes, ok! I got a little out of control and-"

"Ah, I know what happened then,"

"What! Tell me!" I demand.

"It was Mitchie's blood,"

"What?" I'm confused.

"Have you ever wondered why Miley's always stronger, faster, and just a physically _better vampire _than you?"

"Hey!-"

"Have you?" she cuts me off before I can rant.

"Well…sometimes," I huff.

"Well it is because she drinks human blood,"

"But I-"

"She drinks _direct-_human blood, Alex," she says in a sterner voice. I pause, what the hell does she- Ohhhhh!

"S-she feeds off of humans," I say but it comes out as a whisper. I don't know why I'm so surprised, I mean it is _Miley. _But still.

"Yes, and you don't. She feeds off of humans, you drink _cryogenically frozen_ blood. They are both basically the same, but direct-human blood makes us stronger," I gape at that. _Why didn't I know this!_

"Why didn't you te-"

"I didn't tell you because you never asked. Besides if I had told you, would you have really attempted to feed off a human?"

"Well…no," I finally decide seeing her point.

"Exactly. So now that _that's _figured out, what are you going to do about Mitchie?" she asks. _Shit!_ I almost forgot.

"I was hoping _you _could help me with that," I say sheepishly.

"Tell her the truth," she says simply.

"What! No, she-"

"-she deserves to know the truth. And don't give me that crap about not getting her involved because the moment you set your eyes on her, she became Miley's target; she's already involved." I sigh because I know she's right.

"O-okay," is all I manage to get out.

"Hey, don't sound so dejected, maybe she won't freak out as bad as you think she will." I laugh a little at that. _At least she's trying._

"Yeah, maybe," I sigh again. "Well I have to go, she practically demanded I meet her and tell her what's going on and I only have," I check the phone clock," three minutes to find a way into her room."

"Feisty," I hear her chuckle.

"Hey-"

"Calm down, I'm not going to try to take her away or anything," she says laughing, I blush.

"I-"

"Didn't you say there was a tree outside her window?" she says cutting me off again.

"Yeah, but I don't see ho-"

"Climb it you idiot," she says sounding amused again.

"Ohhhhhh," I say.

"Yup, now go, before Mitchie finds you and _makes _you talk," she says laughing and hangs up. _Ugh, she's so frustrating sometimes, _I think blushing again. I smile because _that's Harper for you. _I check the phone, _one minute! _I run to the tree outside of Mitchie's window and began to climb. _How did I not think about this before, I mean even _Miley _used this tree to her advantage? _Harper's right, I am an idiot. I shake my head and steel my resolve when I get to the branch I saw Miley on a few days ago. I inhale a deep breath and take the last few steps towards her window and knock.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger! :D<strong>

**I know, I know, but **_**fear not!**_** I will update again soon.**

**And on that note there are two reasons why I updated so fast:**

**1: I was scolded by one of my reviewers for not updating fast enough. X) Sorry 'bout that btw.**

**2: I found out that reviews make me update faster! :D**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Quick question though: do you guys think the story is progressing too quickly? Idk, I had this weird feeling that it was but it's up to you. What did you think?**

_**Till Next Time**_

_**-A.J.**_


	7. Answers

_**Vampires?**_** Yeah Right! : Chapter 7**

**Yay, an update! :D**

**No Beta.**

**Alex's POV:**

_I inhale a deep breath and take the last few steps towards her window and knock._

I stand awkwardly on the tree branch as I hear rustling coming from the inside of Mitchie's room. I look down and immediately regret it. _Shit! That's_ why I hadn't thought about climbing the tree! I'm afraid of fucking heights! My eyes start to play tricks on me and the ground below starts spinning. I begin to feel nauseous and lightheaded so I grab onto windowsill for leverage hoping I won't fall and break an arm. I begin to pant as my chest feels constricted when suddenly the window opens and I'm hauled in through it. I fall to the ground with a thump and I immediately role onto my back and gasp for air. I hear someone talking but I can't make out what they're saying, the room still feels like its spinning. After a few seconds everything settles down and I begin to regain my senses. The first thing I hear is a frantic Mitchie.

"Alex!"

"Wha…"

"Alex, are you ok!" I slowly open my eyes which is weird, _when did I close them?_

"Please talk to me! Are you ok?" I blink a few times until Mitchie comes into focus. I immediately notice my head's on her lap and she's looking down on me…_this is quickly becoming routine, _I think in the back of my mind. I blink again.

"Mitchie?"

"Don't ever do that to me again!" she says slapping my arm.

"Owww," I protest pouting. She kisses my forehead and my eyelids flutter involuntarily.

"Sorry, but you scared me! I thought I was going to have to call a doctor! What if you had fallen and broken your neck? What if you had been attacked by the squirrels!-"

"Mitch-"

"What in the world possessed you to climb my tree? You know you're afraid of heights! Wh-"

"Mitchie!" she immediately stops her rambling and looks at me again.

"I'm fine," I say slowly sitting up. I half expect the room to start spinning again but it doesn't so I turn back to look at her and give her a small smile. She doesn't look convinced. She grabs my face and starts scanning it for nonexistent injuries.

"Are you sure? Because you passed out for a few seconds and-"

"Mitchie, I'm fine," I say blushing at the attention. I slowly take her hands off my face and she frowns.

"Ok," she says reluctantly. I clear my throat.

"So, um…you wanted to…to talk?" I wince at my obvious nerves. She looks at me curiously and I duck my head avoiding her eyes. I hear rustling again and I look up to see Mitchie has moved and is now sitting on floor leaning against the bed. She pats the ground directly in front of her and I take the hint. I walk over and sit down avoiding her eyes again. We sit in silence for a few seconds until I feel Mitchie's gaze on me as she starts talking.

"So, um…I have a few questions," she starts hesitantly.

"I kinda figured," I mumble looking up at her with a small smile. She smiles back then gets serious again and continues.

"Let's start with the obvious and work our way up…just remember, i-if you don't want to answer a question you don't have to," I nod taking a deep breath then exhaling it.

"Ok," I mumble.

"I-Is Miley really your girlfriend?" she asks making me wince. I look at her and she looks anxious so I decide that if I'm telling her the truth I might as well tell her _all _of it.

"No," I finally say. I hear her exhale and I look up seeing something akin to relief on her face.

"Why did you lie to me?" she asks making me wince again. I stiffen when I see the hurt in her eyes. I shift my eyes to the door on my right and sigh.

"P-pass," I mumble. I see her nod in my peripheral vision and she continues.

"Why are you so fast?" I stiffen again as my brain thinks up about a million lies I could tell her but I push them all aside; she has to know the truth.

"I-I'm different," I say awkwardly, chickening out of saying the actual word. I hear her chuckle and I look up.

"I kinda figured," she says smiling at me. I give her a small smile back but it doesn't last.

"How so?" she asks. _Well_, I sigh_, it's now or never._ I can't bring myself to actually say it so I decide to show her. I open my mouth and tilt my head back a little.

"Alex, what are y-_shit!"_ I hear her gasp as I extend my fangs out for her to see.I look back at Mitchie and grin sheepishly at the awestruck look on her face.

"Mitch-_Ah!" _She grabs my face and tilts it back again trying to get a better look.

"Alex! Are those… _fangs?"_ she asks sounding awed. She tilts my head forward so I'm at eye level with her again. I notice her eyes are wide and I exhale shakily when I also notice our proximity. She's still holding my face and I absolutely know_ my_ face is bright red right now.

"Y-yeah," I answer, my voice shakier than I would have liked.

"What…what are you?" Mitchie whispers as her hands fall limp at her side. I exhale another shaky breath and watch stoically, hoping my panic doesn't betray me, as she begins to filter through what she knows in search of the answer. There's a short pause in the conversation in which Mitchie just stares skeptically at me and I begin to fidget because it feels like she's been analyzing me for _hours _instead of seconds_._

"So, you're really fast and by the way you threw _Miley," _she said her name laced with venom,"across my yard I'd bet you're also really strong and you have- have…fangs," she pauses making me fidget some more and I realize she's looking at me for confirmation.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. I'm…I'm not human," I add the end reluctantly avert me eyes. Mitchie doesn't say anything for a few seconds so I look up and see amusement in her eyes.

"So, you're what? A vampire?" she says chuckling at what must seem like an absurd statement. I look at her again with what I know is a pained expression. Her eyes widen.

"Oh my God, you are, aren't you?" she says as the realization hits her. I look away and stare at the floor as the feeling of dread starts leaking into my body. This was a stupid, coming here and telling Mitchie. Why did I do it? Oh, right because _Harper_ said she had the right to know, _Harper _said she _might _not freak out; _Harp_- my brooding is interrupted by a high pitch squeal that makes me jump. I snap my attention towards Mitchie with a slight frown on my face.

"That's so awesome!" Mitchie squeals again with a huge smile on her face making me look at her in shock, _is she serious?_

"Well, it would be a little bit scary if it was like, a stranger in alley but I guess that would be scary in any instance but since I actually know you its just awesome," she continues in a fast, excited pace. "At least you don't sparkle," she says, but then I think she realizes we've never spoken outside when the sun's out.

"Wait…you don't sparkle right?" she asks eyeing me suspiciously.

"Uh, no," I say snapping out of my state of shock long enough to answer her.

"Good," she says leaving me more confused.

"Good?" _What?_

"Well, yeah. If you sparkled whenever the sun touched you- though it would be a beautify sight, it would severely limit the places we could go to," she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world but I only manage to catch one thing.

"We?"

"Yes, we… Alex are you ok, you look a little shocked and um…pale," she says as she tentatively reaches out and touched my cheek. I flinch a little even though I saw it coming. I see hurt flash through her eyes as she pulls her hand back.

"S-sorry," I say as I reach out and take her hand gently," I was just… I wasn't expecting you to react so… positively," I say shakily.

"Why would you think that?" she asks and my mind wanders back to a few months after my transformation.

_***Flashback***_

"_Alex, are you even listening to me?" Miley asks me in a high-pitched, annoyed voice. I see her eyes turn black but it doesn't scare me as much as it used too so I return my attention to the beautiful brunet running laps around the field with her class. We were sitting at the very top of the bleachers during our free period because we (well _I _decided really, Miley just followed me) decided that I needed some air. I was really just trying to get away from Miley; no such luck._

"_No," I say monotonously._

"_Why not!" she screeches in my ear, but I'm not even paying enough attention to her to bother flinching. I feel a stupid grin form on my face as I watch Mitchie (though I didn't know it yet) once again run past the front of the bleachers we were sitting on. It was a lucky coincidence that she had gym this period… very lucky._

"_Alex!" Miley yells again waving a hand in front of my face. I swat it away annoyed and I see a one or two people that are sitting below us turn to look at the source of the noise._

"_Mind your own business!" Miley yells at them and they quickly obey. I sigh._

"_What do you want Miley?" I continue in a bored voice, my eyes once again trained on the brunet below._

"_I was saying-," my mind automatically tunes her out again and my smile returns because the brunet stops right in front of the bleachers to take a breather. I watch as she approaches the gym teacher who hands her a water bottle and she smiles. My smile widens because she looks even more beautiful when she smiles._

"_Alex! What-"I snap my attention to Miley when she stops talking abruptly. She has an enraged look on her face and I can see her fangs have extended when she growls; she's glaring daggers at the brunet._

"_Why are you staring at _Mitchie?" _she spits out. What?  
>"Mitchie?" I ask confused at the venom in her voice.<em>

"_That _slut _you were drooling over a few seconds ago!" she growls. Oh. The brunet's name is Mitchie… beautiful name, just like her. I smile again before I can stop myself._

"_Stop staring at her!" I hear Miley yell at me._

"_I'm not!" I lie snapping my attention back to a furious looking Miley._

"_Look, Miley I already told you I don't want anything to do with you, and just because you did this to me does _not_ mean you own me," I say waving my hands in the general direction of my teeth because I still feel uncomfortable saying _that word_._

"_Yes it does!" Miley says stubbornly._

"_No, it doesn't," I say annoyed," now if you'll excuse me," I stand up but Miley latches onto my hand and I can't pull it back because her grip is too tight._

"_Where are you going?" Miley asks sounding annoyed._

"_I- I have to get ready for class," I quickly lie as I flash a quick look at Mitchie still standing below talking to her gym teacher._

"_No you're not; you're going to talk to _her_, aren't you!" she growls._

"_N-no I'm not," I lie again._

"_Don't lie to me _Alex," _she says lowly. She pulls at my hand making me sit down on the spot I was on before._

"_Besides, you can't be with her even if you w_anted _to," she says in an oddly calm voice. Her face returns to normal as she stares at me._

"_Why not," I ask annoyed._

"_Because _Alex,_ she's _human_," she says patronizingly. I look at her confused._

"_So?"_

"_So? Alex, humans are stupid, judgmental and stubborn, she would never accept you for what you truly are… they never do," she adds as an afterthought._

"_But-"_

"_And besides, you don't have enough self-control yet. You'd drain her before you could even say 'hello'," she says smirking as my eyes widen in realization._

"_Come on," she says standing up and dragging me off the bleachers in the direction of the school. I send one last dejected look at Mitchie and sigh. She's right; Mitchie would never accept a monster like me._

_***End flashback***_

"Alex?" Mitchie says snapping her fingers in front of my face. I snap out of my trance and answer her question.

"Miley said humans don't general react well to this information," I finally say condensing my thoughts. I look down at the floor again.

"And you believed _her?" _Mitchie asks sounding angry. I wince remembering our mutual hatred of the girl.

"Y-yeah, she was my only source of information at the time," It's true, I had absolutely no idea what vampires were like until Miley told me. She was even the one who told me that drinking bagged- blood was better than drinking it from humans because it was 'easier to get a hold of'. I guess I have her to thank (though I never will) for meeting Harper. Come to think of it she probably already knew that that direct-human blood made us stronger, bitch probably just wanted me to stay weak so I couldn't defend myself. I growl at the thought.

"Alex!" Mitchie yells startling me.

"Did you just _growl_?" she asks with an odd look on her face. I blush.

"S-sorry, it's involuntary. It usually only happens when I'm mad," I say blushing harder.

"Why are you mad?" she asks after a beat.

"I was… just thinking about something M-_she _did," I say catching myself at her name because I didn't want Mitchie to be mad, even if it is a little hot.

"What else did she lie to you about?" she asks frowning a little.

"Um… she told me that… she lied to me about our _diet_," I say, not really knowing if she fully realizes that I drink _blood _yet.

"Oh," she says sounding confused.

"Miley's a…vampire too, right?" she asks still sounding confused.

"Yeah," _where is she going with this?_

"Don't you guys generally drink… blood?"

"Yeah," I say blushing slightly for some reason I can't pinpoint at this moment.

"Isn't all blood the s_ame?" _she finally asks.

"See that's what _I _thought because that's what Miley told me, but I recently talked to Harper and she-,"

"Wait, Harper's a vampire too?" she asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah," I answer not really knowing what else to say.

"Sorry, just a little surprised… please continue," she says blushing. I stare at the redness that fills her cheeks but shake my head, _no time for _those_ thoughts right now._

"Um- yeah, so Harper told me the truth. She told that drinking directly from humans makes us a lot stronger than if we drink frozen blood,"

"Frozen?" she asks confused again.

"Yeah, like the kind they keep at hospitals for blood transfusions,"

"Oh, so you drink directly from humans?" she questions sounding annoyed. My brows furrow in confusion, _annoyed? _I thought she would be _disgusted _not _annoyed. _

**Mitchie's POV:**

"_Oh, so you drink directly from humans?"_ I ask as a weird feeling of jealousy settles over my entire body at just the _thought _of Alex drinking from a random girl.

"Who?" I quickly follow my first question.

"N-no one, that's my point," Alex says fidgeting a little.

"I drink frozen blood, that's why I couldn't get away from Miley. She's stronger than me because s_he _drinks direct- human blood," Alex says.

"Oh…so that's why you're with her," I say as realization and relief flood my body.

"Sort of," Alex says looking down.

"Why else would you be with her?" I ask with obvious jealousy in my voice. Alex doesn't notice.

"She said that she's been messing with you for the past month and if I didn't agree to be with her then she would… hurt you, and I knew I couldn't protect you because she's stronger," Alex says sounding reluctant to tell me this. I blush a little because Alex was protecting me even _before _I knew her. The irony hits me like a ton of bricks; Alex was only with Miley because of _me._ I push my relief aside for now because I'm confused again.

"But wait, I saw you literally _throw _her across my yard, how can she be stronger than you?"

"Yeah, that was because of you," Alex says looking at me again. _What?_

"What do you mean?" I ask. Alex blushes and points reluctantly at my mouth.

"Your blood," Alex says lowering her hand again.

"What about my blo…_ohhhhh,_" I say finally realizing what she means. She tasted my blood when I cut my tongue.

"Yeah," Alex says blushing adorably.

"That's why you-"

"Yeah," Alex says in a high pitch voice. She clears her throat.

"Sorry about almost… killing you," Alex says ducking her head. I'm hit with a pang of guilt because _I _was the one that initiated the kiss that made Alex… lose control. I blush as I realize that _that _turned me on… a lot. I shake my head and take Alex's face in my hands making her look at me.  
>"Alex, it's ok. It wasn't your fault I shouldn't have-"<p>

"No! You didn't know. It wasn't _your_ fault," Alex says grabbing my wrists lightly, making me smile at her. She looks down and pulls away from me after a second making me frown. _Why does she always pull away or tense at my touch?_

"So, you're really ok with this?" Alex says still sounding skeptical.

"Yes," I say sternly. Alex looks up at me so I continue.

"You being a vampire doesn't change my opinion of you…if anything it makes me like you even more," I say smiling when I see her blush.

"I thought vampires were supposed to… not have blood," I say touching her cheek again stubbornly. Alex looks at me again and casually shies away from touch, but I still notice.

"That's a myth… probably… their might be other types of vampires I don't know of, but I still have a fully functioning anatomy as long as I drink blood," she says with a small smile.

"Good to know," I say smiling widely at her blush as I touch her cheek again. She smiles a little at me and pulls away from hand again. I don't take it the wrong way because she _must _like me if she was willing to stay with Miley to protect me.

"Yeah," she drawls out.

"How long?" I ask Alex taking a stab in the dark, but not really.

"How long what?" she asks confused.

"How long have you had a crush on me?" I ask. I smile widely when she blushes and ducks her head because now I _know _I'm right. She mumbles something and I strain to hear it.

"Come again?" I ask still smiling.

"About a year," she says shyly. My eyes widen at that. How did I not _notice _her? I lift her face to meet my eyes again.

"How come you never approached me?" I ask a little hurt.

"M-Miley," Alex mumbles. My eyes widen again. _Bitch!_ She's been ruining my life even _before _she started picking on me… then I realize why Alex blames herself for it.

"Is _that _why Miley's been messing with me, because she was _jealous?" _I ask incredulously.

"Yeah… sorry about that," Alex whispers closing her eyes. I touch her arm this time.

"Hey, it's ok. It still isn't your fault. Miley's just being stupid," I say trying to make her feel better because it really isn't her fault, Miley's just a douche. She opens her eyes and gives me a small smile. I'm startled out of my Alex-induced trance when _Paranoid _by Black Sabbath begins playing. I spare a glance at the door even though I know my parents are all the way down the hall. Alex gives me sheepish grin and takes out her phone.

"It's Harper," she says answering the phone. She stands and walks over to the window where I can't hear what she's saying. I watch as she concentrates on everything Harper's saying and suddenly I feel the all too familiar tug of jealousy in my stomach. _Ugh, what the hell! I've never been the possessive and jealous type, why now? _I snap out of my thoughts as Alex hangs up her phone and turns her attention to me.

"I… have to go," Alex says in a voice I haven't heard yet. She sounds _strained_ and I immediately know she's hiding something from me.

"Where to?" I ask standing up and walking over to her.

"Harper needs my help with something," she answers already poking her head out the window.

"Alex," I say pulling her back in by her arm. She gives me a questioning look and I give her a pointed one.

"It's Miley," she says trying to climb out the window again. My eyes widen and I pull her back in. She gives me an anxious look.

"Mitch, I have to go help her," she says rapidly.

"I'm coming with you," I say grabbing her hand and pulling her towards my door. _Did she seriously want to climb down the tree again?_

"What! No, Mitchie you have to stay _here," _Alex says tugging my hand making me stop. She pulls me back into the room and reaches for the door but I don't let go of her hand.

"No, Alex. I'm coming with you, I don't want you to get hurt," she turns around and looks at me.

"Mitchie, I don't want _you _to get hurt," she says pushing me slightly back into the room. I'm momentarily turned into mush by how passionately she said it but I quickly recover. I grab her hand before she can leave the room and quickly but quietly follow her out the door, down the stairs and through the front door. I hear her sigh and she turns back towards me with a defeated look.

"Stubborn much?" she asks giving me a wary smile. I smile brightly back at her and close the front door.

"You have no idea," I answer her. She chuckles a little then gets serious again.

"Fine, but you _have _to stay behind me at all times when we get there," she says seriously and I nod quickly.

"Climb on my back," she says turning around.

"Seriously? What about your car?"I ask staring at the parked, fast looking car.

"Not fast enough now come on!" she whisper yells not leaving room for argument. I quickly walk over to her and wrap my arms around her neck. She hooks her hands under my knees and hoists me up the rest of the way. I feel heat spread through my entire body when I realize how close together we are, and she's not pulling away!

"Hold on tight," she whispers and I do. I wrap my legs around her and hold her tighter as she begins to jog. I don't notice anything strange at first but soon I realize how fast the houses are passing us by. I unconsciously hold Alex tighter when the houses turn into small buildings then bigger ones. She begins to slow and I notice we're downtown now and I gasp. It usually takes me about an hour to get here by car; we only took about two minutes. I look up and see Alex come to a stop in front of a hospital. Alex tugs at my arms and I release my death grip on her glad that it didn't seem to faze her.

"Come on," she whispers grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the entryway.

"A hospital?" I ask in a whisper. _Why are we whispering?_

"And why are we whispering?" I continue.

"Harper works here and vampires have an acute sense of hearing. We don't want Miley to know we're here yet," she answers softly. My eyes widen; _more powers?_ Awesome! I try to keep my excitement and fear from showing on my face so I just squeeze Alex's hand tighter and follow her through the entrance of the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, yes, another cliffy, apparently it is the only way I can end a chapter so deal with it. X)**

**Yay! Mitchie's ok with vampires! :D**

**I wanted Mitchie to be ok with Alex being a vampire because I read so many ff's where the 'vampire' of the story tells someone and they freak out monumentally on them. So this happened.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! They inspire me and make my day :,)**

**I hope the explanations made sense, I got a little lost when I wrote the first part because it was 3am but I went over it again and I think it's ok. Questions, comments, **_**review.**_

_**Till Next Time**_

_**-A.J.**_


	8. Repercussions

_**Vampires?**_** Yeah Right! : Chapter 8**

**I have returned.**

**:)**

**No Beta.**

* * *

><p>They walked through the front doors of the hospital hand in hand; their minds clouded with trepidation. Mitchie willed her hand not to shake so that Alex wouldn't send her back home. Alex kept her face blank. The emotions that Mitchie so easily read on her face were nonexistent at the moment. The lobby was oddly empty for a Friday night, even if it <em>was<em> almost two in the morning. The only person there besides themselves was the orderly sitting behind the information desk who was furiously scribbling something down on a notepad. He seemed to be in his early twenties; dark, shaggy hair that stopped right above his dark brown eyes. As they approached his desk Mitchie noticed the man's nametag; _Shane._ Her attention was drawn back to his face when he stopped writing and looked up. He nodded at Alex with a stoic expression, completely ignoring Mitchie. Alex spoke for the first time since they had entered the hospital.

"Shane," she said evenly.

"Alex," he said. His face not showing any emotion but the way in which he said her name betrayed him; it was dripping with venom. They stared at each other for a few seconds until he finally averted his gaze and pushed a button that was underneath his desk that made a loud buzzing sound. He didn't look up at them again. Alex pulled Mitchie towards the side of the desk where the double doors had been unlocked by Shane's button. They began walking down a narrow hallway that was lined with doors every few feet on both sides. _106,_ _105, 104, 103, 102, 101- _they stopped. Mitchie looked at Alex when they didn't move for thirty seconds. Alex had her eyes closed with a concentrated look on her face. Mitchie realized she was trying to hear through the door. Alex frowned.

"Come on," she said opening her eyes and pushing the door to room 101 open. They walked inside and Mitchie gasped at the sight. Papers were scattered everywhere, tables were smashed in half, beakers were broken and leaked questionable liquids onto the floor- it was complete chaos. Then Mitchie's eyes landed on the most noticeable thing there, where Alex was already moving towards it having let go of her hand moments ago. There was a large pool of blood close to the back of the room followed by a trail of it leading towards a door on the right wall, like someone that was bleeding had dragged themselves, or had _been _dragged across the room. Alex looked back at Mitchie and motioned for her to stay. Mitchie didn't move, she hadn't even thought about moving since she entered the room. It was obvious to her who had done this. The blatant belligerence that had destroyed the room told her who it was. Everything practically screamed _Miley was here._ She watched uneasily as Alex approached the door cautiously. Alex put her hand on the doorknob and pulled it open slowly. As soon as she was able to see inside she gasped and rushed through it. Mitchie immediately snapped out of her paralyzed state and rushed towards the door Alex had walked through. Her eyes widened at the sight. Alex was hunched over an unconscious girl that was bleeding profusely. Her clothes were torn, bruises and blood colored her skin making it almost impossible for Mitchie to determine her skin color, let alone her identity. She looked up when she heard sniffing and she realized Alex was crying. She immediately knew who the girl was; _Harper._ She hurried over and knelt down beside her and carefully wrapping an arm around Alex. Alex tensed and whipped her head towards Mitchie, like she hadn't known someone else was there. Mitchie's eyes widened when she noticed Alex's irises had turned that all-too familiar shade of empty black even though her eyes were red and puffy as they continued to leak tears. She saw the emotion in Alex's face start to leave and she panicked.

"Alex!" Alex didn't respond, she blinked once, twice but remained silent. Alex looked away from Mitchie and started carefully stroking Harper's forehead. Her blood covered hair was sticking to her face so Alex gently removed it and set it behind her ears. A few minutes passed, Alex was looking sadly at Harper and Mitchie was glad Alex hadn't completely shut off her emotions.

Mitchie didn't question Alex when she got up and lifted Harper with her, carrying her bridal style. To Mitchie, Harper seemed like a lost cause judging purely by the amount of blood that was covering the floor but then again she didn't know much about vampires so when Alex began to walk further into the room, Mitchie quickly followed. She took a few seconds to take in the room they were in; in her haste to get to Alex she hadn't noticed anything else. It was a large room that was lined with metal shelves on every wall that were filled with all kinds of medical equipment that Mitchie couldn't even begin to name. In the middle there was a metal table, the type that was usually only used in morgues to do autopsies. Mitchie watched as Alex carefully placed Harper onto the table then began walking around the room gathering different things and setting them on the small cart that was beside the table. Mitchie walked closer and stood on the other side of the table, careful to stay out of Alex's way. She glanced over at the cart; alcohol, cotton balls, tweezers, sterilized pieces of cloth, and last but not least Mitchie watched as Alex disappeared from her sight for a few seconds (_super speed _she guessed) and came back carrying eight bags of what Mitchie could only guess was blood. She looked up once Alex returned to Harper's side and placed the bags on the cart, the tears had stopped but Alex still had an aura of sadness around her. Apparently having gotten everything she needed, Alex began to carefully clean Harper's wounds. Mitchie watched in awe as Alex worked diligently on Harper, like she had been doing it for years.

It seemed like hours had passed before Alex stopped. She sighed and cleaned her hands that were covered in Harper's blood. She grabbed one of the blood bags and put an arm around Harper's shoulder, lifting her onto a sitting position. She tore into the bag with her teeth and put it to Harpers mouth where she carefully poured it in. Mitchie watched amazed as Harper began to respond and drink from the bag, though she still couldn't move by herself. Harper finished the first bag and Alex quickly gave her the second, third, fourth, and so on. She watched as the bruises that marred Harper's skin began to disappear; turning into a light skin tone, one much like Alex's. Mitchie just now realized that it must have been blood, the thing Alex had drank from those thermoses earlier. Harper began to stir and groan. She sat up on her own and Mitchie walked around the table so she could get a better look at her. Harper blinked her eyes open and grabbed the last bag out of Alex's hand and drank it on her own. Alex kept a steady hand on her back as Harper dropped the empty bag on the floor and coughed a few times. She cleared her throat and looked around; her confused eyes met Alex's.

"Alex?" Harper spoke in a rough voice. She coughed again.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Alex said giving her a small smile. Mitchie bit back a smile; her Alex was back.

"Um…" Harper frowned in concentration. She spoke after a few minutes of contemplation.

"I…I was working on the inventory list when I was suddenly attacked… I didn't have any time to defend myself, my senses were weakened because I hadn't had any blood for the past few days…we were low on stock and I didn't want to take any in case someone needed it. The Red Cross was suppose to drop off donations today… the last thing I remember is calling you," she said looking at the floor. She spoke brokenly, like it was difficult for her to recall the situation. When she finished she looked back up at Alex.

"It was Miley," Harper said realizing it.

"I know," Alex said averting her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, Alex," Harper said looking at her. Alex looked back at her with that haunted look in her eyes.

"If it wasn't for m-,"

"No, it was not your fault. You cannot hold yourself responsible for Miley's schizophrenic personality, Alex," Harper spoke in a tone that signalized the end of _that_ conversation and got off the table. Alex just nodded and got off the table too.

"And who might you be?" Harper said finally realizing that Alex wasn't the only other person there. Mitchie snapped out of her awe-struck thoughts when she realized Harper was speaking to her.

"I'm Harper Finkle, Alex's awesome best friend," Harper said smiling and sticking out her hand. Mitchie shook her hand and spoke.

"M-Mitchie," she said softly, still a little shaken by the events that had transpired.

"I'm Alex's-"

"Girlfriend," Harper said cutting her off with a wicked smile. Apparently she was fully recovered now. Mitchie was going to say friend so she blushed profusely.

"Well I don-"

"Alex has told me _all _about you, Ms. Torres," Harper continued like she hadn't just cut her off again. Mitchie smiled a bit and looked at Alex who was blushing beautifully as she tried to hide her face behind her hands.

"Harper, _don't,_" Alex said groaning.

"Do tell," Mitchie said sending Alex a blinding smile.

"Let me see if I recall this correctly, and please note that this is coming from resident badass _Alex Russo," _Harper said sending a small smirk towards a glaring Alex.

"I recall our first conversation about you, it was quite amusing seeing Alex so profusely infatuated with someone, for it doesn't happen that often…well it actually has _never _happened," Harper began, the way she spoke making her sound older and wiser.

"She would spend hours speaking about how beautiful you are _'Never has there been such a girl! Never has a creature so beautiful and so bright existed in one body! She is an inch shorter than I am, with beautiful brown eyes and auburn hair and a shining, perfect smile-_

"Harper!" Alex yelled mortified. Her face was covered in a seemingly permanent blush as she quickly walked over to Mitchie and began to usher her towards the door.

"That's enough of _that_," Alex said through her teeth. Mitchie was still blushing at Harper's words because _Alex_ had said those things about her.

"What about Miley," Harper asked through her ridiculously loud laughter.

"We'll figure something out tomorrow," Alex yelled back already pushing Mitchie out the door to the hallway. They walked quickly and quietly towards the double doors at the end of the hall. Alex was too embarrassed to talk and Mitchie was still speechless about what Harper had said. Had Alex really said those things about her? The thought made her smile and she regained her bubbly personality. She latched onto Alex's arm and smiled brightly when Alex looked at her and blushed. Yup, she definitely had said those things if her embarrassment was any indication. Mitchie continued to smile.

They walked through the double doors and Mitchie noticed Shane wasn't at his desk anymore, Alex didn't say anything just continued walking through the lobby. They walked outside and Mitchie noticed how Alex seemed to relax a bit more when the cool air hit her face. They walked a few more steps until Alex stopped and looked up at the sky. Mitchie looked too and realized there was a full moon.

"Thank-you for letting me come with you," Mitchie whispered to Alex, holding her arm a bit tighter. Alex sighed but didn't say anything. Mitchie decided to try another approach.

"Did you really say all those things about me?" Alex looked at Mitchie and smiled softly.

"Yeah,"

"I didn't know you were such a romantic," Mitchie said smiling. She put her arms around Alex's neck and hugged her.

"I'm usually not," Alex mumbled into her neck.

"…only for you," Alex said so softly Mitchie almost didn't catch it. But she did, and it made her feel positively elated.

* * *

><p>Alex walked Mitchie to her front door and stopped. Mitchie looked at her confused. Alex hugged her.<p>

"Goodnight Mitchie," she said and started to pull away. Mitchie didn't let go. Her blood had run cold at the thought of Alex leaving. Miley was still out there, and with what she did to Harper she didn't want to risk it. She couldn't stand the thought of finding Alex beaten and covered in blood, or worse.

"Stay with me tonight," she said softly into Alex's hair.

"Mitch-"

"Please, I don't want to stay up all night worrying," there was a small pause.

"Okay," Alex replied softly. Mitchie smiled relieved. She reluctantly pulled back from the hug and pulled Alex inside. They went quietly up to her room and laid down on the bed, not even bothering to change with how tired they felt. Mitchie snuggled into Alex and Alex wrapped her arms around her.

"G'night Alex," Mitchie slightly slurred, the day's events getting to her. Her eyes slipped closed but she still heard Alex.

"Goodnight Mitchie," Alex whispered and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello awesome readers who don't give up on me even though I take too long to update ;)<strong>

**How have you been? I've been just**_** peachy. **_**The reason for my hiatus is that my sister broke my laptop and I had to wait for my parents to buy me a new one. And when I say broke I don't mean cracked the screen, I mean she literally split it into two **_**separate **_**parts.**

**Thank you for all of your fabulous reviews, I was able to read them on my iPod and I almost cried when so many came in. Happy tears, happy tears don't worry. I especially liked the anonymous reviewer who told me politely to hurry the fuck up and update in the form of a Demi Lovato song- **_**loved it!**_

**xD**

**So I hope you like this chapter with the new POV, I will hopefully update soon.**

_**Till Next Time**_

_**-A.J.**_


	9. The Morning After

_**Vampires?**_** Yeah Right! : Chapter 9**

**A/N: Hello awesome readers, I have returned bearing a chapter! I loved all of your reviews and support. You guys are all awesome!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I was debating on whether or not to take this route and I finally decided there was no other way to take the story where I want it if I don't do this. I know exactly where I'm going to take this story and you'll probably hate me for a few chapters if you stick around long enough but it will always be a happy ending, just remember that. I apologize in advance for the length; it's just a filler chapter.**

**(And to the anonymous reviewer with the Demi Lovato songs, you're awesome! Here's your update!)**

**R&R.**

**Enjoy.**

**No Beta.**

* * *

><p>Mitchie rolled over on her bed and sighed as she blinked her eyes open. The previous night's events suddenly flooded her mind and she smiled. Alex had stayed with her. She frowned after a few seconds had passed as she realized she wasn't wrapped around Alex like she had been the night before. She reached over to the other side of the bed but it was cold. She sat up and it hit her; Alex wasn't there anymore. Panic flooded her system. <em>Why did she leave? Did she decide to confront Miley? Did she have-No, <em>she thought. _I will not overreact. I'll just wait and see if she gives me an explanation later._ Mitchie took a deep breath and decided that was the best course of action. Thinking about worse case scenarios would only make her worry, and she tended not to think very rationally when she worried about Alex, she noticed. She sighed and frowned again feeling an uncomfortable tugging at her heart that she couldn't quite place. _I must still be worried,_ she thought rolling her eyes at herself. She ignored the odd feeling and glanced at her alarm clock: _**11:27p.m.**_ She groaned and rolled over again pulling the covers over her face, willing herself back to sleep. It had been a long stressful night and she planned on taking full advantage of the fact that it was Sunday and she didn't have to go to school.

**4 hours earlier, Alex's POV:**

I walked slowly down the darkened hallway as the lights above me flickered on and off. _Where was I? Why was I here?_ I heard a low buzzing sound coming from somewhere in the distance as I neared the door at the end of the hall. Then I heard it, a scream followed be maniacal laughter echoed and bounced off the walls as I neared the door at a faster pace. I touched the door handle hesitantly as I heard the laughter ring in my ears, burning its memory into my brain. I held my breath as I reached for the handle with a hesitant, shaky hand. I slowly twisted it and pushed the door open. It swung out faster than I had pushed it and crashed into the wall making me flinch as it made a loud sound. The cynical laughter grew twice as loud. I narrowed my eyes as my vision was assaulted by sterile white walls. The room was empty, completely bare. I walked in and stopped in the center as a loud crash made me spin around quickly. The door had shut. I walked over and tried to open it but it was locked. Not even my strength could make it budge. I pulled harder until my arms gave out and I fell onto my back. I cried out in pain. I was hit with the realization that it _hurt. _Short falls like that had _never_ hurt me since I had been turned. I looked at my hands again and they were shaking. Then it dawned on me; I'm _human._

"_Alex…" _I flinched as I heard a familiar, teasing voice… I couldn't remember whose it was. I got up from the ground and slowly turned around; immediately I felt like the air had been punched out of me. I couldn't breathe. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get my lungs to respond… or any other part of my body for that matter. There, in the center of the room was…me? I_- that girl _was chuckling cynically. Her mouth and cloths were covered in gleaming red blood and she was holding someone; a girl, I couldn't see her face. She hunched over the brunet again and I saw as she sank her…my teeth into the girl. Then I heard it again, that scream that was filled with so much pain that it made my chest constrict and my stomach churn. My legs gave out and I fell to my knees as I saw myself continue to devour the girl as she screamed and writhed in pain. I couldn't move. For the life of me I couldn't move! My vision blurred with tears as I continued to stare. I was laughing again as the girl's screams became softer, more desperate. Soon she couldn't do anything but whimper helplessly as her life was slowly drained. I was full out crying, trying desperately to reach for the girl, but my body would not respond, I was fighting with myself. The _vampire _in me would not allow me to stop the feeding. I cried, sobbed. I was too weak; I couldn't fight the vampire inside of me. The vampire stopped feeding as the girl went limp. It let go of the girl and I finally saw her face.

"No!" A pained scream burst from my chest as I saw who it was; starring back at me with lifeless eyes was-

"Mitchie!" I screamed. I scrambling onto my shaky legs and tried to reach her but suddenly I was pinned harshly to the ground; the _vampire _was holding me down.

"You cannot ignore me, Alex," she said in a breathy whisper that echoed off the walls.

"Yes I-"I trailed off in a whimpered as its nails dug into my forearms drawing blood.

"Do not deny me Alex, set me free!" it said harshly, its voice still echoing.

"_Set me free!" _it said again. She shook me roughly making me cry out in pain as my head thudded on the hard ground.

"_Set me free!"_ it repeated grabbing a handful of my hair and twisting my head back. I felt its teeth pierce the skin on my neck and draw blood. I screeched in pain as my hair was pulled back further as it bit me again, this time on my shoulder.

_Set me free…_

**Third Person POV:**

Alex jolted awake gasping for air. Her heart was pounding and adrenaline was shooting through her body. She tried to sit up but the warm weight on top of her prevented her. She was about to use her extra strength when she noticed it was a girl. Memories of the previous night flooded her mind and sobbed and hugged the girl, _Mitchie._ She was ok; it had all been a dream. Tears continued to fall as she slowly extracted herself from Mitchie's embrace. She sighed when she was finally standing. The adrenaline from the nightmare died down as she looked at Mitchie again and smiled. _She's alive, _was the only thought going through Alex's mind_._ But soon the echoes that had haunted her in her dream started to come back.

_Set me free…_

Alex gently removed Mitchie's bangs and kissed her forehead lightly. She knew what she had to do now. The dream had made it excruciatingly clear. She never wanted to feel the pain of watching Mitchie be torn apart again. Even if it was just a dream, it had felt so _real. _She knew now. As long as Mitchie was associated with vampires, she would never be truly safe, even from had to protect Mitchie, and for her to be able to do that _Miley_ needed to be out of the picture… and so did she.

Alex gave one last kiss to Mitchie's forehead and walked towards the window. She glanced back at Mitchie and sighed as she felt her chest constrict painfully at the thought of leaving her, but it had to be done. She kissed her hand and blew the kiss softly towards Mitchie. Alex jumped out of the window completely disregarding her phobia, for she was in too much emotional pain to care.


	10. The Sadist?

_**Vampires?**_** Yeah Right! : Chapter 10**

**Yay, an update!**

**Warning: This chapter is a little… bloodier than the other chapters. I just thought it'd be nice to warn you, but now that I think about it, you're reading a vampire story so it probably won't bother you too much.**

**I'll finally add one of these:**

**Disclaimer: The idea of Elizabeth and Anna came from the book **_**Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter**_**, which I do not own the rights to,****by the brilliant Seth Grahame-Smith. **

**It's one of my favorites!**

**:D**

**No Beta.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

"You can't do that," Harper said seriously. Alex had gone to her to tell her about her plans of fleeing the state with Miley to save Mitchie. She hadn't contacted Mitchie since the day before no matter how much she wanted to. She had even gone as far as to leave her phone at home so she wouldn't be tempted- a _precaution, _she told herself. She kept telling herself she didn't _need_ to be in constant contact with Mitchie, every time she did she felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, but she ignored it.

"I have to, Harper. Don't you see? My being here is only putting Mitchie in danger, if I leave with Miley then-

"No,"

"But-

"You cannot just up and leave because things are getting rough!"

"I c-

"Can't you see this is exactly what Miley wants? You cannot possibly be this daft Alexandra!"

Alex winced; she knows that when Harper starts using her full name she is _not_ going to win the argument.

"Harper," Alex sighed.

"No! You will stay here and we _will _figure this thing out," Harper said in a tone that meant it was final.

"Fine!" Alex yells bumping into Shane on her way out the door.

"Watch it!" Alex snaps and keeps walking.

Harper sat behind her desk carefully studying Alex as she stormed out of the office.

"What's _her_ problem?" Shane asks rubbing his shoulder. He shuts the door and sits on the chair across from Harper.

"Mate issues," Harper replies simply, still studying the door.

"Do tell," Shane says trying not to sound as interested as he is. He fails, but Harper ignores it.

"She thinks that going away with Miley will keep Mitchie safe," Harper says finally looking at Shane. He scoffs.

"Did she really think that would work?"

"She hasn't figured it out yet," Harper says changing the subject.

"What?"

"Alex, she still hasn't figured out that Mitchie's her mate,"

"I'm not surprised," Shane says arrogantly. Harper gives him a pointed look and he deflates.

"I've already explained the meaning of a mate to Alex… a long time ago. It was actually around the time she told me about her _crush _on Mitchie," Harper says emphasizing the word.

"Then why hasn't she connected the dots? Why don't you just tell her-?"

"Because _Shane_, Alexandra is much too stubborn; If she has fooled herself into believing this is a mere _crush _then she will not allow me to tell her otherwise," Harper said annoyed at Shane's inability to absorb the information she has given him hundreds of times. Shane rolls his eyes because he knows Harper knows what she's talking about. They had both witnessed Alex at her worst, back when she completely disrespected most people and tried to keep the fact that she's absolutely brilliant a secret. She has calmed down considerably since she met, or rather _saw _Mitchie, but that side of her still comes out from time to time.

"Yes I _know,_ but still," Shane says once again rolling his eyes.

"She_ will_ figure it out by herself," Harper says with determination. Shane just sighs thinking she's giving Alex too much credit.

"Alex's inability to see the obvious isn't the only thing I'm worried about though…"  
>"There's more?" Shane asked perking up a bit. Harper resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him.<p>

"Yes… I'm worried about what will happen if Alex keeps denying her mate,"

"What do you mean?"  
>"Well, there are some cases, very rare ones where a vampire refuses their mate or is forcefully separated from them for one reason or another. I've never heard of it ending well," Harper says somberly.<p>

"If your mate is alive and you for some reason are not_ with_ them…,"

"Then the vampire takes over?" Shane asks, his eyes widening in realization. Harper nods her head.

"Yes, Alex is still quite young and I'm afraid of what could happen if her vampiric side takes over; she still doesn't have enough experience to be able to reign it back in," Harper tells Shane seriously.

"I've never heard of that happening," Shane says scratching his head.

"I told you, these cases are rare. I myself have only _heard_ of it happening, and that was a long time ago."

"Who has it happened to?" Shane asks. Harper stared off into space thoughtfully for a few seconds.

"Elizabeth Bàthory," Harper finally says.

"The sadist? I thought she died," Shane said confused.

"That was a rumor that vampires spread in human villages in order to keep our existence in the dark,"

"What happened to her?"

"Well, as you already know the human version I will tell you what really happened," Harper said. Shane sat up straighter showing her she had his full attention. Harper smiled lightly then became serious.

"Elizabeth Bàthory was the jewel of Hungarian nobility," she began. "Beautiful: wealthy beyond compare. Her only burden was sharing a bed with a man she did not love- a man whom she had been promised to since her twelfth year: Count Ferenc Nàdasdy. He was a temperamental man, but he was a generous husband, however, and allowed Elizabeth to indulge her every whim. Unbeknownst to him her favorite indulgence was a dark-haired, fair-skinned woman named Anna Darvulia. You see Anna was a vampire, Elizabeth was her mate,"

Shane gasped; obviously this was where the story had been altered for humans. Harper continued.

"It is unclear when Elizabeth learned that Anna was a vampire, or when she became one herself, but the pair were nonetheless eager to begin eternity together. But as circumstances would have it, Elizabeth's husband found out about her affair and immediately ordered his guards to arrest Anna. She was ambushed and did not have the strength to fight off the count's entire army so she spent the next few weeks in the dungeon of the castle, getting weaker every day from lack of blood. Being separated from her mate but knowing that she was so close was slowly driving her insane. Elizabeth, not knowing about this, for the castle grounds stretched on for miles, thought that Anna had left her for another (the idea being preposterous because they were mated and you can never betray your mate no matter how much you deny them) and became angry and depressed, as is said happens when mates are first separated for more than a few days. By the fifth week Elizabeth had locked herself in her room and refused to speak to anyone. The Count didn't attempt to dislodge her from her quarters because he thought she would get over it soon and return to him as a dutiful wife, he didn't know Elizabeth didn't love him; he thought Anna had just been a phase. _That _had been a fatal mistake," Harper cleared her throat and continued the story.

"By the third month Elizabeth had stopped feeding all together, she would harshly punish the servants for things that they didn't even do. Anna was already losing control; the vampire inside of her had almost complete control of her. She would cry out in anguish and throw whatever food was given to her back at the guards. She was going insane, so much so that the guards daren't get close to her cell. Elizabeth wasn't better off; it was by the end of the third month that she just _snapped._ Her vampire took complete control and went on a killing spree, a very subtle one. She fed off of and murdered every servant they had, the Count was baffled that he kept mysteriously losing people but he didn't find out it was Elizabeth until it was much too late. When she ran out of servants, she started murdering the guards which took her all the way to the dungeons. There, she was finally reunited with her love. By then it had been almost five months and Anna was completely taken over as well. Elizabeth brutally murdered the guard by Anna's cell and set her mate free, finally realizing what had actually happened, that Anna had been there all along. The separation had changed them and the way they saw humans. They became distrustful, cruel and only cared about each other. Elizabeth and Anna refused to leave each other's side after being separated for so long and Anna adamantly refused to share Elizabeth with Ferenc any longer now that she was free; Elizabeth wanted him to be punished for what he had done to Anna, so they plotted his demise," Shane was on the edge of his seat, eyes wide, listening intently to every word coming out of Harper's mouth. Harper was glad he didn't interrupt to comment for once.

"Nobody ever found out what they actually did to him… upon the count's '_mysterious' _death in 1604, the lovers began to lure young peasant girls to Čachtice Castle with promises of employment; with money for their starving families. In truth these girls were meant to be _playthings…_to be robbed of their blood and their lives. In all, Elizabeth and Anna killed more than _six hundred_ girls in three years' time."

"My God…" Shane gasped.

"Ah, but it is worse, the separation had changed them, even after their vampiric halves had calmed down and allowed Elizabeth and Anna out, the damage to their souls had already been done. The pair began to pride themselves on crafting the most gruesome, the most degrading, the most painful methods of murder. Girls were tortured. Ravaged; consumed for days at a time. Some were suspended above the floor by hooks through their arms and legs. Elizabeth and Anna would lie beneath, using knives to make tiny cuts in the girls' skin, letting their blood drip slowly over their bodies as the made love below. The separation had changed their human sides for the worst," Harper paused for a few seconds, staring thoughtfully out of the window. She continued.

"At last, the peasants connected the dots between the disappearances and the castle, so they stormed it. Inside, the mob found a dungeon filled with iron cages. The cages contained half-dead victims with bites taken from their arms and stomachs. Girls whose hands and faces had been held over flames until they were blackened to the bone. But no trace of the vampires.

"But I thought they had been captured, "Shane said confused.

"Another alteration," Harper said, "a trial was staged, and a pair of innocent women cast into a pit of fire to appease the peasantry. But the real Elizabeth Bàthory and Anna Darvulia had escaped; Nobody has seen them since," Harper finished with a sigh. Shane was quiet, trying to let what Harper had just revealed to him sink in. He finally spoke after a minute.

"You think Alex's stubbornness will lead to something as devastating as that?"

"No," Harper said, "I think it will be something much worse because Mitchie is human and more than two vampires are involved."

* * *

><p>Alex was fuming by the time she exited the hospital. <em>She didn't even consider my plan! It was a perfect plan! She can't just tell me what to do! <em>Alex ran as fast as she could until she was in the forest Miley had brought her to. She began to pace. _I can just leave and not tell her-_

_No you can't!_

Alex whirled around startled. _That voice… I've heard it before._ Alex listened for few seconds then shook her head, _I must be imagining things._ She ran a hand through her hair and began to pace again. _My family wouldn't miss me. They wouldn't even notice my absence, they don't care. Harper would get over it, maybe she'll realize this is the only way and contact me someday. I've only gone on one date with Mitchie, she won't miss me-_

_Don't lie to yourself Alexandra_

Alex stopped pacing again.

_You were meant to be_

"Hello?" she called out. Nobody answered.

"Is anybody there?" No answer. Alex let out a sigh and sat against a tree. _What am I thinking? If there was someone here they wouldn't be able to hear my thoughts! _Alex rolled her eyes at herself and leaned back against the tree closing her eyes.

_Set me free…_

If she hadn't been so caught up in her own thoughts she would have noticed that her fangs had extended and her eyes had turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahaha! The story begins to unfold! Yes, well, I know the story started out a little predictable but I'm hoping it's going to stop being that way after a few twists that will happen in the chapters to come.<strong>

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been working on this for a while but only in small intervals; between school and DC Universe Online, I kind of neglected the story, I apologize for that. I'm finally on summer vacation so I will hopefully update a little more often. Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed, it is greatly appreciated!**


	11. What the Hell?

_**Vampires?**_** Yeah Right! : Chapter 11**

**No Beta.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 Days Later…<strong>_

Mitchie sat in her car in the school parking lot. _8 days, _she thought. _8 days since I last saw Alex._ Mitchie willed herself not to cry because it seemed that _that_ was the only thing she had been doing lately. She felt depressed and she didn't understand why, she and Alex had only had _one_ date and it scared her a little how much she absolutely hated the fact that Alex wasn't with her at all times. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and got out of the car. _I feel like a fucking junkie in need of a fix, _she thought with a bitter laugh as she looked down at her slightly trembling hands. _What's wrong with me? _She shook her head and took a deep breath, steeling herself- _telling _herself to not get her hopes up; _Alex will talk to me when she's ready._ It was Monday; exactly 8 days had passed since she woke up and found that Alex was gone, 8 days since she had any form of contact with the other girl. Of course Mitchie had _tried_ to contact her; she had been trying since Tuesday. When _that _didn't work she tried talking to Harper to ask if she had seen Alex because she realized she didn't even know where the other girl lived. Harper had been happy to see her but said she hadn't seen Alex since Sunday. Mitchie was inclined to believe she was covering for Alex but by the way Harper's face had washed over with worry and turned pallid she surmised that Harper actually _didn't _know Alex's whereabouts either. Harper gave Mitchie her phone number and vice-versa just in case either of them found something out.

"You can do this," she whispered, not really believing herself. She took a deep breath and proceeded to walk into the school. She kept her eyes on the ground in a half hearted attempt to stop herself from searching the halls for the beautiful vampire. She walked up to her locker and stopped waiting for something she knew wasn't coming. It had also been a week since she had seen Miley and she tried to shove away the feeling of dread that seeped into her entire being at the thought that Miley might have something to do with Alex's spontaneous jump off the face of the Earth. She shook her head to rid herself of those kinds of thoughts, they would only serve to make her even more depressed because she knew if Miley had something to do with Alex's disappearance, then there was probably nothing she could do except for telling Harper. Because Miley was a vampire, and she herself wasn't, _that _was a fact that was starting to get on her nerves. Maybe if she _was_ a vampire she would have been able to protect herself _and _Alex from Miley but no, she was just _human._

She sighed this time.

She opened her locker and proceeded to put her things away at a sluggish pace. That was another thing that she'd noticed about herself, she was _tired _all-the-time. She had never felt like this, she wasn't the type to mope around, but then again she wasn't the type to get depressed over someone avoiding her either, so she just decided to blame it all on Alex. Alex was seriously messing with her head in more ways than one… she wasn't completely sure if she hated it though.

She heard the bell ring and the halls started emptying. She sighed and slammed her locker door shut in frustration. Why couldn't she stop thinking about Alex for _one minute? _She quickly turned around, fully prepared to make her way to class and actually _pay attention_ this time but she was stopped dead in her tracks. She blinked a few times and her mouth hung slightly open, she couldn't really process what she was seeing. It didn't_ make enough sense_ to be able to process. Miley was down the hall from her and so was _Alex_. But that wasn't what was making her brain short-circuit. Miley had Alex pressed against the row of lockers and she was slobbering all over her neck! And Alex didn't even seem to mind! She was just pensively staring straight through everyone at the opposite wall. Mitchie felt anger boil through her only to be quickly replaced by acidic _jealousy _when she saw Miley whisper something into Alex's ear. Alex was nodding but she didn't seem to be paying attention, Miley didn't look like she minded, she just went back to attacking Alex's neck. _Her _Alex's neck. Oh, no, Mitchie was _not_ just going to stand there and let this happen.

_Vampire powers be damned! _

She dropped her backpack in front of her locker and proceeded to shove a student out of her way as she practically _ran _towards Miley. She had never experienced tunnel vision before but she was pretty sure that this was what it felt like.

"What the hell, Miley?" she yelled using her momentum to shove Miley off of Alex and onto the floor. Miley skidded on the floor a few feet and then looked up at Mitchie with a smirk. It only made Mitchie want to strangle her _that _much more.

"Well hello to you too, it's nice to see you again. Did you miss me?" Miley asked with only a slight hint of sarcasm. Mitchie opened and closed her mouth a few times, not really knowing how to respond to _that. _Usually Miley would have already been chasing her down the hall at full speed because of her comment. She blinked a few more timed as Miley continued to smirk at her and then she remembered _Alex._ She quickly whirled around to look at Alex, who hadn't moved from her spot against the lockers. Alex was staring at her with a slightly confused, slightly frustrated look on her face; then she was just blankly staring at her. It only took too seconds for Mitchie to figure out that something was wrong with her; Now that she was closer she could clearly see all of Alex's features. She looked pale and there were slight shadows under her eyes- like she hadn't slept well for a few days, her eyes were darker than usual- less attentive, but only slightly. Taking a quick look down, she saw that Alex's hands were slightly trembling. If Mitchie didn't know any better she would think that Alex was _sick. _But that couldn't be it, Alex had toldher that vampire's _don't get_ sick because of their genetic make-up, i.e. something is wrong with Alex. Mitchie took a step closer to the passive- looking Alex and touched her cheek.

"Alex, are you ok?" she asked. Alex only blinked at her a few times, once again getting that slightly confused look on her face.

"Fine," she said in a small voice. Mitchie was so overcome with joy at hearing Alex's voice again that she temporarily forgot that something was wrong with her. Alex's eyes widened a bit when Mitchie beamed and jumped onto her, hugging her tightly around her neck.

"Alex I-"Mitchie started but was interrupted by Miley who had been watching their little exchange from the floor, a smirk firmly in place. She was going to _enjoy _this. Her smirk turned cynical.

"Alex, baby, help me up?" she said in that sweet voice Mitchie still thought didn't fit her. Mitchie was about to yell at Miley again but she was overrun with surprise as she felt Alex pry her hands off of her neck and push her back a bit as she went over to grab Miley's extended hand. Alex pulled slightly at the offered hand, helping Miley get up. Mitchie could only stand there and gape at them. She noticed that Alex was staring at the floor, her blank expression returning and Miley now had a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Thank you, _baby," _Miley said as she kissed Alex's cheek, keeping her eyes firmly trained on Mitchie.

"Alex!" Mitchie managed to get out in a high pitched voice. She tried to keep the shock and jealousy out of her tone so she wouldn't give Miley the satisfaction of knowing she was getting to her. She cleared her throat.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked looking at Alex who was staring at her in confusion again. Her confusion confused Mitchie, _what the hell had Miley done to her?_

"I-"

"No, she can't. We have to get to class," Miley said interrupting Alex, her evil grin never leaving her face. A thought briefly passed through Mitchie's mind, _like the cat who ate the canary._ She glared as Miley grabbed Alex's hand and proceeded to walk away with Alex trailing a few steps behind.

"_Alex!"_ Mitchie yelled indignantly. She watched as Alex stumbled over her feet for a few seconds then stopped, stopping Miley as well. Alex quickly turned to look at Mitchie and Mitchie watched as Alex's eyes became slightly less clouded and slight recognition washed over her face.

"Mitchie?" she asked in a voice full of confusion. Mitchie didn't know if she should feel relieved or what but as soon as she started walking towards Alex she saw that Miley now had a slightly panicked look on her face. Alex was forced to look away as Miley began tugging at her hand.

"Alex, we have to go!" Miley yelled as she forcefully yanked Alex's hand when she didn't immediately respond. She proceeded to drag Alex out of the school, leaving behind a very dumbfounded Mitchie.

The exit door slamming shut brought Mitchie out of her daze.

_This is not good, this is not good, THIS IS NOT GOOD!_ The mantra kept repeating in her panicked mind for a few seconds before she finally came to her senses.

_I have to call Harper!_

She quickly ran back over to her locker and picked up her backpack, she took out her phone and called Harper's number. It rang twice before Harper picked up.

"_Mitchie?"_

"We have a problem," Mitchie said sternly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, awesome readers (if there are any of you left) I have returned! This time have no excuse except for a writer's block that decided to cripple my writing creativity before spontaneously leaving when a read an Incredible Hulk comic book. Now my creative juices are once again flowing and I have already written this and half of the next chapter. I know, weird right? Who would've thought that all I needed to do to continue my <strong>_**vampire **_**story was to read about **_**Wolverine**_** and **_**The Hulk**_** beating the crap out of each other?**

**So, tell me what you think. What do you think Miley did**_** this**_** time? Do you think there's actually something **_**wrong **_**with Alex? What?**

**Review, even if it's just to tell me how much you want the next chapter to be uploaded tomorrow morning (**_***Hint, Hint*).**_

_**arlekin21CAT: Thank you! And I play DCUO on my computer.**_


	12. Harper to the Rescue!

_**Vampires?**_** Yeah Right! : Chapter 12**

**No Beta.**

* * *

><p>"And she just <em>stood <em>there?_" _Harper asked Mitchie for the umpteenth time.

"_Yes!" _Mitchie groaned out exasperated. She was currently sitting in an office chair watching Harper pace frantically. Harper had suggested they meet there after school so that Mitchie could explain the situation better.

"What-bu-she, what?" Harper stuttered looking at Mitchie expectantly. Mitchie eyed her warily. Was she supposed to respond to that? Mitchie had never seen Harper this hectic before and it was starting to freak her out, granted she was just as freaked when she had called Harper but she had calmed down considerably since then because she though Harper would have answers for her… now she wasn't so sure. Maybe she should start pacing too.

"We need to find out what Miley did to her," Harper said as she finally stopped pacing and turned to look at Mitchie again. Mitchie gave her a _duh _look. Harper smirked at her and walked out of her office. Mitchie's eyes widened and she ran after her.

"Where're you going?" Mitchie yelled, jogging to catch up to Harper.

"To find Alex, _duh," _Harper said sending her another smirk. Mitchie stopped.

"Do you even know where Miley's keeping her?" Harper stopped and turned back to look at Mitchie.

"Oh…right," Harper said smiling sheepishly. It was Mitchie's turn to smirk.

"We'll just have to wait and see if she shows up at school tomorrow,"

"What if Miley doesn't let me near her?"

"Good point," Harper said looking thoughtful for a second.

"I'll go with you then," Harper said resolutely, "I look seventeen so I should be able to blend in with the rest of the student body."

"What if Miley recognizes you?"

"Um… I'll create a distraction… to get Alex alone!" Harper said suddenly getting excited.

"Yeah! I'll create a distraction and then we'll be able to talk to Alex alone and hopefully find out what's wrong with her," Harper said smiling, satisfied with her plan. Mitchie thought for a second.

"I guess that's the best plan we have right now," Mitchie said shrugging, then she smiled.

"Meet me by the front doors tomorrow after school, make sure Miley doesn't see you," Mitchie said. Harper nodded smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, bye," Mitchie said as she began to walk out of the office.

"Bye."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day…<strong>_

"Ready?" Mitchie asked Harper as they stood outside the school. Harper nodded and they walked in. Mitchie guided Harper though the throng of students until she stopped abruptly causing Harper to bump into her back. She pushed her back around the corner.

"What?" Harper asked annoyed at being shoved.

"Miley's by her locker!" Mitchie whisper yelled at her and peeked back around the corner. She watched as Alex approached Miley and quickly turned back to Harper bumping into her again. Harper gave her an exasperated look.

"Now would be a good time for that distraction you were talking about," Mitchie whispered hurriedly. Harper rolled her eyes then started looking around the hall where students were hurriedly trying to get out of the building.

"We need someone believable," Harper murmured to herself.

"Hey you," she said as a tall, nerdy looking boy was walking past them. He stopped and looked at Harper warily. Then he spotted Mitchie and smiled brightly.

"Hi Mitchie!" he said blushing.

"Hello Michael," Mitchie said smiling politely at him. He blushed harder.

"Listen lover-boy," Harper said trying to get Michaels attention.

"Can you do us a favor?" Michael turned a deep shade of red because of the nickname but nodded anyway.

"Sure, anything for you," he said, looking longingly at Mitchie. Harper rolled her eyes, was _everyone _in love with this girl?

"We need you to go tell Miley that someone keyed her car," Harper said pointing her finger towards the corner. This got his attention.

"What?" he asked finally looking at Harper.

"Are you _deaf_?" Harper said looking at him pointedly.

"N-no, I-I-I'm just-" Mitchie decided to save the poor boy.

"Pretty please, Michael?" she said touching his arm lightly. He smiled stupidly at the hand on his shoulders and looked like he was about to faint, he nodded. Mitchie gave him a bright smile and pushed him lightly towards the corner. He stumbled over his feet and fell on the ground. Mitchie was about to help him up but he quickly got up, gave them a sheepish smile and walked around the corner. Harper and Mitchie peeked back around the corner.

"Did someone actually key her car?" Mitchie asked in a whisper.

"Yup," Harper said sounding smug.

"WHAT!" They turned their attention back to Miley who was almost purple with rage. They saw as Michael tried to say something and then just took off running in the opposite direction.

"Stay here!" Miley told Alex and took off running towards the closest exit. Mitchie and Harper sighed in relief when the door closed.

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time," Harper mumbled grabbing Mitchie's arm and dragging her towards Alex. Alex was leaning against the lockers with her eyes closed, much like she had been the day before, only she looked worse.

"Did she look this bad yesterday?" Harper asked as they got closer.

"No," Mitchie said surprised. Alex looked a lot paler then the day before and the circles around her eyes were more pronounced, she looked like she was in pain.

"Alex!" Harper yelled making Alex flinch and open her eyes when they were close enough to her. She looked at them questioningly and then widened her eyes as Harper got into her personal space and grabbed her face. She began tilting and examining her face mumbling to herself.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked but made no move to remove Harper's hands.

"Malnutrition," Harper finally said letting go of Alex's face after a few seconds.

"Wha-"

"She needs blood," Harper said looking at Mitchie expectantly. She had been standing beside her watching Alex longingly.

"I need- _what?"_ Alex said looking even more confused.

"Alex, do you remember us?" Harper said gesturing to herself and Mitchie. A few seconds passed before she answered.

"Uh, no… should I?" Alex asked eyeing them warily, her eyes lingering a bit on Mitchie. Harper sighed heavily.

"Mitchie, give me your hand," Harper said taking Mitchie's hand before she could answer. She quickly looked around and saw that there was only one other student there, but they were conveniently turning the corner.

"Harper, what are you-_AH!" _Mitchie ended her sentence with a small cry of pain when Harper bit her wrist, drawing a small amount of blood.

"Harper!" Mitchie yelled indignantly.

"Shut up, I'm helping," Harper said testily as she watched Alex carefully. Mitchie turned her attention towards Alex as Harper raised her wrist slowly. Alex looked confused and slightly hypnotized as she watched a small drop of blood fall to the floor. They watched as Alex's eyes turned black and she let out something between a growl and a whine of pain. She pulled her lips back into painful sneer and they watched as her canines grew.

"It's a little painful if you're not prepared for their growth, but you get used to it after a while," Harper mumbled to Mitchie, almost like an afterthought. Alex raised her hand to grab Mitchie's wrist but they were interrupted by a scream.

'_Alex! Come on we have to go!" _they heard Miley yell from around the corner. Alex pulled back abruptly, slamming herself against the lockers. She looked at them confused for a few seconds. Her eyes turned brown and she suddenly took off running in the direction of Miley's voice.

"Damn," Harper mumbled letting go of Mitchie's wrist. Mitchie quickly grabbed it with her other hand and pulled it towards her chest.

"Harper, _what the fuck?"_ Mitchie yelled at her. Harper rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such a baby," Harper said finally looking at Mitchie. She bit her own wrist drawing blood and shoved it into Mitchie's mouth.

"_Mmph!"_

"Just drink!"Harper said shoving her wrist more insistently into Mitchie's mouth. Mitchie cautiously took a few gulps, slightly grimacing. Harper took her wrist away after a second.

"There, that should be enough," Harper said and began to walk away. Mitchie gave her head a quick shake and followed Harper, giving her an expectant look. Harper sighed.

"Alex didn't tell you?" she said as she once again grabbed Mitchie's wrist and gave it a small tug.

"Tell me wha-_oh,"_ Mitchie said looking at her now healed wrist that was slightly covered in blood.

"Vampire blood has healing properties," Harper said letting go of her wrist.

"Little warning next time," Mitchie mumbled looking a bit awed at her wrist.

"I thought Alex had already told you," Harper said shrugging as they walked out of the school. The parking lot was almost empty.

"Mind telling me why Alex doesn't remember us?" Mitchie asked casually as they walked towards her car.

"I have a theory," Harper said after beat. Mitchie waited for her to continue.

"I think Miley drained Alex completely, causing Alex's brain to shut down for an undetermined amount of time and…she's not giving her enough blood to allow her brain to heal, and you know, you need that to _remember _things…that's why she can't remember us and why she looks so…sick, she probably doesn't even know she's a vampire…but it's just a theory," Harper said looking at a surprised Mitchie.

"That's a very specific theory, mind telling me how you came up with it?" Mitchie asked after processing the information.

"Alex has bite marks on her shoulder; Miley's made them look like hickey's," Harper said, smirking at the look on Mitchie's face when she said the word _hickey._

"That's why you _lacerated _my wrist?" Mitchie asked.

"It was a small bite, stop hyperbolizing it, but yes that's why," Harper said rolling her eyes again.

"What do we do now?" Mitchie asked when they arrived at her car.

"We wait for Miley to screw up," Harper said smirking and then she took off running before Mitchie could say anything. Mitchie watched as the blur that was Harper disappeared from the parking lot. She sighed. Guess that's _that, _she though as she unlocked her car.

_At least she's not freaking out anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, an update! And it's only been <strong>_***checks the date* **_**five days since the last one, happy? I know I am!**

**I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted for the last update but the ones I did get were very enthusiastic so I thought I'd deliver. (**_**Aaaand **_**someone might have mentioned a smoothie of some sort (**_**Goth Albino Angel))**_

_**X)**_

**There were a lot of guesses as to what was wrong with Alex, some I hadn't even thought of (i.e. **_**witchcraft, brainwashing, spells, a repeat of the whole Alex wanting to protect Mitchie), **_**but the closest****guess was by **_**NickiMinajlover**_**, I won't tell you what she said, but it was pretty close. You'll probably find out what happened in the next chapter… well, I mean **_**how.**_

**Another reason for this update is because I am just **_**so **_**happy! And I thought I'd spread the joy! Wanna know why? I got (practically) front row tickets to see Demi Lovato in concert for next month! !**

…

**Now that I'm done freaking out for the billionth time… tell me what you think. Were you expecting **_**this?**_** Any guesses as to what will happen next? Want to tell me what you're thinking so far? Click the little button… you know the one.**


	13. Stakeout

**_Vampires?_****Yeah Right! : Chapter 13**

**No Beta.**

It was a dark Monday night and Mitchie and Harper sat on a tree across the street from a warehouse where they had seen Miley and Alex disappear into a few minutes prior. The girls had been following them around town pretty much all day until they arrived there at around nine.

_Crunch_

They were currently on a stakeout, if you could call it that. Mitchie thought it was more like borderline stalking, but she didn't voice her thoughts out loud because she knew it had to be done.

_Crunch_

Mitchie rolled her eyes at the noise and tried to tune it out by staring harder at the old, run down building as she absentmindedly played with the bangles on her wrist.

It had been five days since Harper had declared their plan to be _waiting for Miley to screw up _and she was starting to get antsy. She was tired of watching Alex get worse every day while Miley buzzed around her like an annoying insect trying to get her pay more attention to her. On some level, it made Mitchie glad that Alex was so unresponsive towards Miley, but then she remembered that Alex was also apathetic towards her and that just made her feel depressed. It had been earlier that same day that she decided that she'd had just about enough of Miley pawing at Alex for a _lifetime _and had been just about ready to go over and demand she remove her disgusting _everything _a way from _her_ Alex when Harper had intercepted and told her that she had a new plan. Mitchie had been a little shocked at Harper's sudden appearance at the school but allowed herself to be dragged away from the bane of her existence and consequently the girl she had been pining for, for the past few…weeks? She didn't know.

_Crunch_

Mitchie flinched as the noise once again perforated her thoughts. She squeezed her eyes shut; she was _not _going to-

_Crunch!_

"Damn it Harper! We're trying to be inconspicuous!" Mitchie yelled, completely disregarding what she had just said. She grabbed the bag of Hot Cheetos Harper had been eating and flung them as far as she could through the tree branches.

"Hey!" Harper yelled indignantly. "Those cost me _two dollars_!" she said stressing the amount.

"I'll buy you another bag tomorrow," Mitchie whisper yelled at her and dragged her attention back to the building. Five seconds passed.

"I'm _booooored!_ Why don't we just go in there and vampire-nap Alex?" Harper asked in a whiny whisper that showed just how much of a teenager she still was despite her age. Mitchie internally smirked at the clear substitution for kidnap but she didn't let it show, she was supposed to be annoyed!

"Because I'm not fond of _dying,"_Mitchie told her bitingly. Harper huffed. Puffing out her cheeks she crossed her arms and proceeded to glare at the building.

"Besides, this was _your_ idea," Mitchie said a small smirk.

"Yeah well…" Mitchie looked at Harper when she heard her trail off. Something had caught her attention; she quickly looked back towards the building and tried to find what it was. After a few seconds of scanning the building she came up with nothing.

"What? What do you see?" Mitchie asked frustrated with her very average, very _human _line of sight. Harper grabbed her head and turned it back towards the building just in time for her to see a gray blur come out of the building and disappear into the night.

"Was that-?"

"Miley," Harper finished for her, already climbing down the tree. Mitchie shook her head and followed Harper down. She hadn't noticed how high they'd been. She huffed when she saw Harper jump down the rest of the way and land effortlessly on her feet. She looked at the ground… nope; she still had about eight feet two go if she wanted to avoid breaking several bones. She rolled her eyes and tried to reach for the next branch but to her utter horror it gave out and she started plummeting down. She closed her eyes, wincing when she felt a branch whip across her neck, breaking skin. Then suddenly everything stopped… _was she dead? _She was suddenly unceremoniously dropped on the ground, _nope._

"Ow!" Harper hissed in pain. Mitchie looked at Harper who was flailing her hand around like she had been burned.

"_You_ ow? _You_ just dropped _me_!" Mitchie yelled indignantly as she stood up and patted the dirt off her jeans. Harper didn't listen.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked and reached out grab Harper's arm. She gasped lightly as she saw a burn mark slowly disappearing on her forearm. Harper pulled her arm back and grabbed Mitchie's hand by the fingers and brought it up to Mitchie's face.

"What the hell, Mitchie!" she yelled. Mitchie gaped at her for a few seconds.

"What?" she squeaked. Harper jiggled Mitchie's hand a few times caused her bangles to ride up her forearm.

"Silver? _Really?"_ Harper asked incredulously.

"What?" Mitchie asked again, she had a feeling she was missing something. Realization dawned on Harper's face.

"You don't you," she said letting go of Mitchie's hand.

"Know what?" Mitchie asked irritated that she apparently knew a lot less then she had previously thought.

"Silver weakens a vampire's defense system, it _burns _us," Harper said emphasizing her words by pointing at her almost completely healed forearm. Mitchie gaped at her again.

"_What?"_

Harper rolled her eyes.

"Think of it as an allergic-skin reaction," Harper said. After a few seconds she added,"-a very severe, very concentrated one." Mitchie gaped for a few seconds before she retained the information. She took off her bangles and slipped them into her back pocket.

"Thank you," Mitchie said sincerely after a few seconds. She was still trying to wrap her head around what had happened.

"You owe me two bags now," Harper said smiling widely at her and began to walk across the street.

"I'll buy you four after that," Mitchie mumbled absentmindedly.

"I'll hold you to that!" she heard Harper yell from the entrance of the warehouse. She shook her head and smirked as she followed Harper across the street. _Of course she will._

They stared up at the giant doors for a few seconds then Mitchie looked to the side trying to find a way in.

"Oh!" she said and pointed towards a window on the second floor that had completely shattered glass. There were crates conveniently stacked up, making a sort of stairway and she began to walk towards them. She climbed on top of the first crate and felt something dig into her skin.

"Ow," she looked down at her hand and took out a rather large splinter from her thumb. She winced watching a small drop of blood fall from the wound but kept climbing until she reached the top. Up close she saw that the window still had small pieces of glass surrounding the frame. She carefully peered inside and confirmed her suspicion: it looked just as old and ominous as the outside. She looked down and saw more crates stacked so she began to climb through. Half way through she felt a sharp pain on her leg. She climbed in all the way and looked down to see a small lightly bleeding cut on her knee where her skinny jeans had been torn open.

"Damn," she muttered. She climbed down the crates and tried to imitate Harper by jumping the last one that was only 4 feet tall, but her black t-shirt got caught on a loose nail and it made her lose her balance. She fell to the ground on her back with her shirt halfway up her head. She thought she had heard a ripping noise. She pulled the shirt down and sure enough there was a vertical tear on the side where her shirt had caught the nail. She sighed and rolled her eyes. _Worst. Ninja. Ever._

She stood up and winced at the pain in her back. Reaching back she touched the ripped part of her shirt and sure enough, there was blood on her hand when she brought it back around. She groaned and looked up. She was startled by someone else's presence.

"Harper!" Mitchie yelled disbelieving. Harper was casually leaning against a taller crate a few feet away from Mitchie.

"How did you get in?" Mitchie asked curiously, she hadn't felt anyone follow her.

"The door was unlocked," Harper said simply. Mitchie gaped at her.

"What happened to _you_?_"_ Harper asked slightly mockingly with a small smirk. Mitchie looked like she had been in a fight. Her hair was slightly disheveled, her clothes were torn and slightly covered in dirt, and she had various small wounds that were in the slow process of bleeding. Mitchie glared at her.

"Why didn't you help me?" Mitchie demanded.

"You took away my Cheetos," Harper said seriously and began to walk farther into the warehouse.

"I said I'd buy you more!" Mitchie yelled indignantly as she quickly followed behind her. Harper didn't say anything else causing Mitchie to release a petulant huff. They suddenly heard a loud clanking noise and they both stopped.

"Stay here," Harper said and walked away before Mitchie could reply. Mitchie huffed and threw her arms up in frustration. She suddenly released a yelp as she was tackled to the ground and landed on her already bruised back. The bangles didn't help. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Alex, _her _Alex, staring down at her hungrily. She could tell Alex wasn't much better than the last time she'd seen her, if anything she looked _worse._ She noticed that her eyes were pitch black and she could see her fangs had extended when Alex opened her mouth and started panting like she was winded_._

"Alex," Mitchie whispered trying to get the vampire's eyes to focus on hers because they were staring a little too intently at her neck where she had been attacked by the tree earlier. It only just dawned on her that her neck was most likely bleeding and she probably _reeked _of blood. She thought it was strange that she didn't feel threatened in any way, shape or form even though there was a hungry vampire on top of her. If anything she was slightly turned on because _hello, _this was _Alex._ How many times would they get to be in this position…Mitchie thought it over and decided not to answer that question because it had to have been at _least _the fifth time she was in this position with Alex, and they'd only gone on one date!

"Alex!" she tried again but louder. The vampire's eyes immediately snapped to hers and she saw the same look of confusion start to wash over Alex's face. She tried to lightly push Alex off of her so they could stand up because her back was on _fire _but her wrists were promptly pinned besides her head by Alex before she could even move an inch.

"Do you remember me?" she asked trying a different approach. She didn't even try to conceal the desperation and longing in her tone. She had been away from Alex for too long and she had stopped caring about her _slight _obsession with the other girl around the second day that Miley had been throwing herself at Alex.

"No," Alex said monotonously but the confusion stayed on her face. Mitchie could see desperation in Alex's eyes, much like the kind she was feeling at the moment. She was hurt by Alex's response even though she had expected it; she had hoped it would be like the last time when Alex had been temporarily snapped from her stupor for a second in the hallway. Alex got closer to her face and Mitchie's breath hitched.

"Why do you smell so _good?"_Alex asked in scratchy, awed voice. The vampire closed her eyes and leaned into her neck, breathing in deeply. When she moaned Mitchie couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her. Alex began licking her throat and this time Mitchie moaned _with _Alex as her eyes promptly rolled into the back of her head.

She couldn't help it. She had been away from Alex for too long and her body absolutely refused to let her stop Alex's exploration. They moaned again as Alex began sucking on Mitchie's throat. Mitchie briefly remembered that she was _bleeding _and Alex was most likely _licking off __blood _but that only served to send another pleasurable jolt through her body. Alex's grip on her wrists loosened and she slid them into the vampire's hair, spurring her on; _urging _her to continue. She began to feel slightly light headed as Alex began sucking on her neck more frantically so she pulled Alex up by her hair and quickly brought their mouths together in a frantic kiss, she didn't care that she tasted blood in her mouth when Alex's tongue invaded her mouth. Mitchie held her head firmly in place as Alex dug her blunt nails into her hips making her back arch.

Mitchie's mind had gone blank; the only thing registering was that she _needed _Alex _right now. _Mitchie had imagined this moment a number of times for the last couple of days—her reunion with Alex. Each daydream had involved soft, gentle touches as she showed her how much better she was than the _she- beast_. Now the time had come and being gentle was the farthest thing from her mind. Their kisses grew rough, raw. She'd never been so out of her mind with lust.

They were so consumed with each other that they didn't hear the footsteps approaching.

Harper's eyes widened at the scene in front of her: Mitchie was in the process of flipping Alex over and pinning her to the ground where she wasted no time in ripping Alex's shirt open sending buttons flying everywhere, their mouths never disconnecting. Harper was about to walk away to give them privacy because she _knew_they had to get this out of their system if things were to get back to normal, when she heard a distinct voice yell and the front door close with a loud bang.

"Alex!" she heard Miley yell in the distance and her eyes slightly widened when she noticed that Alex and Mitchie didn't seem like they were going to stop any time soon. She sighed; this was _not _going to be easy. She walked over to the writhing bodies and unceremoniously _ripped _Mitchie away from Alex with a yelp of protest and turned them around to block a currently dazed, panting, _half-naked_ Alex from Mitchie's view. She needed Mitchie's full attention right now.

"Mitchie listen to me," she said grabbing the girls face, forcing her to maintain eye contact even though Mitchie's hands where on her shoulders as she struggled to push her out of the way. Harper sighed, _mates,_she thought rolling her eyes. Mitchie's pupils were completely blown and she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with just words. She made up her mind and slapped Mitchie hard enough to snap her out of it but not enough to bruise her. She watched as Mitchie stopped struggling and opened her mouth in shock.

"Harper!" she screeched and she watched as Mitchie's pupils contracted. Harper smirked, _mission accomplished._ She knew Mitchie would have questions about what had happened but they didn't have time for her to answer them right then.

"Miley's back," she told her and watched as Mitchie's eyes darkened again. _What the hell? _She thought Mitchie had snapped out of her daze, this wasn't supposed to happen again so soon! She was so caught up in her internal panic that she didn't notice Alex had regained her breath. She was roughly pushed to the side with so much force that she crashed into a crate and fell on the rubble.

"Hey!" Harper yelled but Alex ignored her, Mitchie was back in her sights. Harper tried to get up but immediately fell back down yelling in pain, there was a large piece of wood in her thigh. She clenched her eyes shut and slowly tried to take it out. Alex was still in her lust-filled daze, she leaned in to kiss Mitchie but she ended up kissing her cheek when Mitchie turned her head slightly—something had caught her attention.

"You!" Miley spat before she composed herself and smirked. Mitchie grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her behind her back before she could protest.

"I'm not letting you take her away from me again," Mitchie said coldly, her eyes still dark. Mitchie slowly released Alex's grip from behind her back and slid her hand into her back pocket where her bangles still resided. Miley walked closer, her smirk growing with each step. She stopped in front of her then diverted her attention to Alex.

"Alex?" Miley asked in a sweet voice. Mitchie felt Alex tense behind her and immediately knew that Alex still hadn't recovered _all _of her memories, she needed more blood.

"Hey!" Mitchie yelled causing Miley to look back at her. She swiftly took her hand out of her back pocket, she had her bangles gripped in a way that they covered her knuckles and she punched Miley as hard as she could. Miley released a pained yelp and fell to the ground. Mitchie to the opportunity to straddle her and began punching her repeatedly releasing all the pent-up anger in her body. The adrenaline running through her body was clouding any other thoughts.

Alex watched Miley feebly struggle in attempt to knock Mitchie off but she seemed to be too disoriented from the pain the silver was causing. She couldn't decide who to help, memories kept popping up of Miley saying she was her girlfriend but Mitchie was also in her memories, something about a Ferris-wheel and-and a …cow. Her hands started to twitch then she suddenly heard a whisper.

_Mitchie…_

She didn't know _why _but she believed whoever it was. Protective instinct took over her body as she saw Miley try to punch Mitchie. She flashed over and stopped her fist before I made contact, pulled Mitchie up off of Miley and stood her up. She punched Miley as hard as she could and knocked her out. Harper finally got the piece of wood out of her leg and slowly stood up. All of this happened in less than 3 seconds.

Everyone was too stunned to move and after about a minute of suffocating silence Mitchie broke the metaphorical ice by dropping her bangles with a loud clinking sound on the cement. Alex quickly turned to look at her and was engulfed in a fierce hug that made her stumble a bit. She wrapped her arms around a sobbing Mitchie and sighed, knowing that she had made the right decision.

Their moment was interrupted by Harper.

"Not to be rude but…we should probably get out of here before she wakes up. We are in no condition to protect ourselves right now."

Alex nodded but Mitchie only tightened her arms around Alex's neck. Alex briefly glanced at Harper who was taking out her cell phone and limping away towards the entrance behind the maze of crates. She picked Mitchie up bridal style without a second thought and began to follow Harper out, not caring that her shirt was still wide open.

Mitchie had stopped sobbing by the time they got to the sidewalk but she hadn't loosened her grip on Alex. She'd passed out because the adrenaline had finally worn off and she wasn't a _vampire__, _her body needed time to process everything.

Alex was content with carrying the smaller brunette; she briefly wondered why she felt so light but didn't question it. Her questions would hopefully be answered soon. She hadn't been paying attention to Harper's phone conversation but it was obvious she had finished it when she put her phone away. They walked for a few minutes in silence.

"Um, Harper, right?" she asked the other girl tentatively. Harper beamed and nodded despite the pain in her leg.

"Sorry about your leg," Alex said blushing and ducking her head slightly.

"It's no problem, it'll be all better by tomorrow," Harper said smiling at the fact that they had managed to _'vampire-nap' _Alex.

Alex frowned at that.

"How?" she asked.

"You'll get all the answers you need soon enough," Harper said as she waved down a car that had come into view. Alex stopped walking when Harper did and waited patiently for the car to come to a stop beside them. She watched curiously as Harper briskly hobbled over to the driver side, opened the door and pulled the driver out by his shirt, shoving him down the road in the direction they had come. The guy was probably only a few years older than she was.

"Go get your psycho ass girlfriend, she's in the warehouse!" Harper yelled at him and gave him another shove which caused him to fall on the ground.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Shut up, _Shane,"_ Harper said and got in the car. Alex had a brief flashback of something that looked like a hospital. She shook her head.

"Come on," Harper told Alex. She quickly opened the door and got into the back seat. She made sure Mitchie was still securely in her arms before closing the door. She looked out of the back window as Harper started driving and saw Shane start to stand up.

"What about-"

"Don't mind him, he'll be _fine,"_Harper assured her. Alex nodded and silence filled the car. She looked down at the roughed up girl in her arms and felt a smile tug at her lips for some reason. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that this girl was somehow a very significant person in her life.

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD**

**:D**

**Yay! A long chapter!**

**I took in everything you guys said into consideration, so I hope everyone got what they wanted (for the most part):**

**Speaknow12: Mitchie kicked Miley's ass without being a vampire and Demena has been reunited!**

**FufuTheFallenAngel: I have made your dream a reality! Mitchie has officially kicked Miley's ass!**

**NickiMinajlover: Alex is on her way to getting better; at least she's with Mitchie now. Yup, Harper's theory was correct!**

**quinnieh: You got your vampire make out and blood drinking, yay!**

**greatpretender27: You inspired the beginning of this chapter with your stalking suggestion so I want to give you a big Thank-You!**

**I believe that was everyone, Thank you guys so much for the support I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Now the bad news… I'm moving and I don't know exactly how long it will take for the internet to be connected at my new house so I really have no idea when my next update will be. If it's taking too long I'll probably just end up going to Starbucks to bother the employee's and update, but I hope it won't come to that.**


	14. Let Me Explain

_**Vampires?**_** Yeah Right! : Chapter 14**

**No Beta.**

**Alex's POV:**

"Alex," I feel someone shake my shoulder.

"Alex," the voice said, more persistently. I slowly open my eyes and look around; I'm still in the car.

"Alex?" I look up and see the girl from earlier who had woken me up. _What was her name?_

"You fell asleep," she says smiling down at me. I just now realize that the girl is still on my lap with her arms around my neck. I give her a tentative smile; I'm not really sure where to put my hands so I just leave them to hover at my sides. The girl beams at me and gives me a tight hug and I'm immediately assaulted by butterflies in my stomach… _that's _new. It makes me feel guilty that I don't remember her name. I blink a few times…_something with an M…_

"Come on we're here," she says finally releasing me; I find myself oddly disappointed but shake away the thought.

Focus.

_Remember._

_Mitchie?_

_Maybe…_

I look out through the window and notice that we're in what seems to be an underground parking lot. I wonder how long we've been here. I feel the girl shift on top of me and I reach out to open the door. The girl steps out and gestures for me to do the same, so I do.

"Where are we?" I ask warily. A sudden thought enters my head, _why did I get in the car in the first place; I don't even know her!_

"The hospital," another girl responds. I'm momentarily startled by the other girl's sudden presence at my side, and then I remember she was the one driving… _Harper? Yeah, that sounds about right._

"Harper?" I ask cautiously. She nods and smiles at me.I beam at her because lately things as mundane as _names _have been escaping my memory and I'm ecstatic that I was able to retain that small piece of information. Before I can reel my happiness in I reach out and hug her. I pull back when I realize what I'm doing and I feel myself blush.

"Sorry."

"Its fine," she says smiling brightly, "What was it for?"

"It's just that… lately I haven't been able to retain a lot of details for some reason and I'm just… happy that I remembered your name from earlier," I say a little embarrassed. Harper's smile never falters and the fact that she's not making fun of my reasoning makes me feel relieved, in that second I decide I'm going to at least listen to whatever explanation she has for me.

"Don't worry, that's perfectly normal because of what happened," Harper says suddenly turning serious. I see her eyes flicker to someone beside me and I look over remembering that the girl from earlier is still with us. She's glaring at Harper for some reason. Harper's words finally register and I turn my attention to her again.

"Because of what happened?" I ask eagerly. _Does she know what's wrong with me?_

**Mitchie's POV:**

I feel myself tense as Alex beams at Harper and pulls her into a hug. Wasn't she happy to see me too? Why does Harper get a hug? Even though I know I shouldn't be after Alex's explanation, I feel myself grow jealous, I try not too but I know I'm glaring at Harper.

"Don't worry, that's perfectly normal because of what happened," Harper tells Alex and I see her give me a look. I ignore it and keep glaring; it's making me feel a little better.

"Because of what happened?" I hear Alex ask gaining Harper's attention again. Harper doesn't seem to know how to answer her question so I step in. I tell myself I'm just helping her out and ignore the large part of myself that's saying I just want Alex's attention.

"We don't know exactly what happened yet, but you had an accident and what you're experiencing is a form of amnesia," I tell her. Alex stares at Harper for a few seconds, I'm guessing to gauge her reaction but I'm a little hurt when her eyes flicker towards me only to return to Harper.

"It's true," Harper tells Alex. It doesn't help when Alex easily nods her acceptance of my words when Harper tells too.

"Come along now _children_," Harper says condescendingly smirking at me as she heads towards the elevator. I watch as Alex follows her without a second thought and I realize Harper's teasing me, I try to not let it get to me but it still does. I jog after Alex and walk next to her. She doesn't acknowledge me and it irritates me a lot more than it should. We come to a stop as Harper presses a button and we wait for the elevator. It _dings _and the doors slide open, we all walk in. I look at Alex when the doors close and she suddenly looks nervous. I remember her fear of heights and figure it must transfer to elevators because of the obvious. I grab her hand without a second thought and thread our fingers together. She looks at me with confusion etching her features but as soon as Harper hits the first floor button and the elevator jerks up, Alex's eyes widen and she holds onto my hand tighter. I ignore Harper smirking out of the corner of my eye and focus on Alex, who's _finally_ paying attention to me. I smile at her and squeeze her hand.

"It'll be ok," I whisper and smile wider when I see her visible relax, even if it's only slightly. The elevator dings again and the doors open. Harper walks out and heads down the hall with Alex and I trailing behind. I feel Alex slowly release my hand but I'm not going to let her get away _that _easily! We've been apart for far too long, even if she doesn't remember exactly _how _long. I stubbornly reach out and put my arm through hers. I look over and blush at the memory that her torn shirt reminds me of coupled with all of the skin that Alex seems to be unconcerned about showing. I feel her tense and I smile because maybe she can ignore me, but her body sure can't. We follow Harper through a door and end up in what I guess is an exam room.

"Hop on the cot Alex, I'll be right back," Harper says exiting through the same door we just came through. I look at Alex as she detaches our arms and sits on the exam table. She looks straight ahead trying not to meet my eyes. _Well that's just not acceptable…_

I walk over and hop on the table next to her, probably a little closer than necessary. Whatever.

"Hi." I decide to start out small, see if I can trigger a memory of some sort. _Hopefully one of us together._

"Um, hello," Alex says sounding awkward. I smile, _so cute._

"Do you remember anything about me?" I ask feeling my smile dim.

"N-no sorry," Alex says shifting around and blushing. I smile again; I always did like it when she blushed.

"Are we like, friends or something?" she asks finally meeting my gaze. She must not remember our impromptu make out session earlier. My smile widens.

"Or something," I say. She looks at me adorably confused.

"What do you mean?" she asks. I smirk; _I'll take that as an invitation to demonstrate_. I grab the collar of her shirt, I see her eyes widen before I crash our lips together…again. I moan at the feeling of Alex against me. I feel her try to pull back so I use her momentum to push her onto her back and straddle her. After a few seconds I feel Alex start to reciprocate and I smile against her lips. Before I know it our tongues are having a full out war and Alex's tugging on my hair pulling us impossibly closer. I hear moans but I can hardly register who's they are when Alex shifts a little and slides her thigh between my legs.

Suddenly, I'm on overload. All I can see, hear, _smell_ is her, and it's fucking _amazing_. I'm overwhelmed with the desire to touch her everywhere and I hear a small voice in the back of my brain trying to remind me of something. Something about a hospital and not wanting a repeat of earlier when the door is _wide_ open; but then Alex is slowly grinding into me and the thought is lost.

Probably forever.

I hear Alex's wanton moan and it makes me push my hips that much harder against hers, _faster. _I become aware of Alex disconnecting our lips, moving them. On my cheek. On my temple. On my neck. I moan loudly when I feel her distinctly _longer_ canines scrape against my skin. She starts sucking and licking and I'm not at all surprised that I lose my basic motor functions. The thought of her marking me only makes it thatmuch better. I guide our lips back together. We're moving faster against each other when suddenly I'm cursing as the spell is broken. Again.

"_Fuck!"  
><em>"Can't I leave you alone with Alex for _five minutes _without you trying to suck her face off?" The voice is distinctly Harper's and I'm extremely annoyed that she's interrupted my Alex time _twice _already. I grunt in response and begrudgingly try to detach myself from Alex. I sit up and straddling her but she follows me and sits up too. Her lips attach to my neck and she starts sucking harder. My eyes flutter closed and I moan. Threading my fingers through her hair I tug at it because I know if she starts_ this_ again Harper will have to physically rip us apart.

"_Alex," _I whisper pleadingly and she stops. I'm not sure if it makes me happy that she listened or mad that she actually stopped. I open my eyes and suppress the gasp I know is coming when she leans back a bit and looks up at me with her black eyes. I'm still getting used to _that._

"Harper's back," I tell her in the same low voice. Her eyes flutter and mine widen when I see hers slowly turn brown again. She looks at me with confusion and looks down at where her hands are holding my waist. I smile when she gasps but frown when she pushes me off of her and scoots away from me blushing. I bounce back a little and sit with my legs crossed, pretending it didn't hurt that she wants space between us when all I want is to be as close as humanly possible. She's not looking at me again so I look towards Harper who's just shaking her head and walking farther into the room.

"I'm afraid it's not good news," she says coming to a stop in front of us.

"W-what is it?" Alex asks looking up at Harper. I can't help but smile when I notice she's still blushing a bit.

"We're running low on donations so we're going to have to wait a bit-"

"Wait, wait. Donations of what?" Alex asks confused. I sit up immediately when I see panic flash through Harper's face.

"Ugh, blood, Alex," she says a bit hesitantly. I watch Alex carefully, she still looks confused.

"Why would I need blood? I don't have any injuries that would require a transfusion," she says. Guess Harper was right, Alex doesn't remember being a vampire._ Well we're in a pickle, how do tell someone they're a vampire without sounding crazy?_

"You're a vampire," Harper says bluntly. Alex's face suddenly becomes blank; she looks at me hesitantly then looks back at Harper. Then she bursts out laughing.

_Guess you can't._

"I-Your say-"she keeps laughing, not even being able to talk.

"She's telling the truth," I tell her, I can't help but grin a little when she stops laughing and looks at me panting slightly.

"Look I appreciate you guys trying to help and everything, but I think I'm just going to go," she says jumping off the cot. I hop off too and look at Harper, silently telling her to_ do_ something. I really wish I hadn't once I see what she does next. She grabs Alex by the shoulders before she can walk out the door and steps in front of her. She cuts off whatever Alex was going to say by turning her eyes black and extending her canines, she surprises me again when she lets out a low growl.

"Dude I-_fuck!" _Alex yells stumbling back away from Harper. I catch her before she can fall but she keeps stumbling back until I'm pressed between her and the edge of the cot. I wrap my arms around her waist and put my head on her shoulder, putting my mouth next to her ear. She's tense, but that really isn't anything new.

"Alex, you have to calm down," I tell her when I feel her start breathing faster.

"No-but, she-fuck! _What the fuck are you?"_ She yells and tries to pull away from me. I tighten my grip on her.

"A vampire of course_; _you always did have a tendency to not listen to me,_ Alex_."

"Calm down Alex!" I tell her sternly ignoring Harper. I look back at Harper and realize she still looks scary as fuck and it's really not helping.

"Harper, can you please put those away before Alex has a heart attack?" I almost yell at her. She shrugs at me like it shouldn't be a big deal and retracts her fangs and returns her eyes to normal. She steps towards us and I feel Alex push herself further into me, I glare at Harper and she puts her hands up in surrender and steps back again grinning.

"Couldn't you have used a little more tact?" I ask her but her grin only widens.

"That wouldn't have been as fun," she says. I shake my head and loosen my grip on Alex but regret it immediately when she tries to scramble away from me. I pull her back into me and push her into the chair that's next to the cot. I sit on her lap before she can attempt to run out of the door. I grab her arms and wrap them around my waist and I wrap my arms around her neck. She keeps shifting around and she's still breathing hard, I'm starting to get worried about her.

"Alex, hey, look at me," I tell her grabbing her chin and forcing her eyes up.

"Calm. Down. Take a deep breath," she does as I tell her and I feel her relax significantly and stop her shifting.

"Done panicking now?" I hear Harper ask in an amused voice and I feel Alex tense again. _Damn it, Harper!_ I glare at her for what feels like the hundredth time.

"Why are you being so flippant about this?" I ask her. Alex tightens her grip on my waist when Harper starts walking and stops directly in front of us. I try to calm her down by rubbing small circles on her back like my mom does when I'm upset.

"Because, _Mitchie._ I've already gone through this once with her and she eventually came to terms with it. Granted, she didn't freak out as much as she did this time but…" she trails off and shrugs her shoulders. Alex starts shaking her head and I look back at her.

"No. No, this isn't happening. It's not true. You're lying!" she says getting gradually louder and glaring at Harper.

"It's true," Harper says easily," I'm a vampire, Miley's a vampire, Shane's a vampire, and _you're _a vampire." Alex starts shaking her head again before Harper's even finished.

"No," she says.

Then she scoffs.

"_Vampires?_ Yeah right!" she pushes me off of her lap making me stand up and walks out of the door. I look at Harper and she shrugs walking out after Alex. I sigh and follow her.

I have a feeling this is going to get worse before it gets better.

* * *

><p><strong>I have returned! *superhero pose*<strong>

**Hello faithful readers, I hope you're not too mad that it's been almost a month. I'm so sorry about that by the way.**

**Um, I don't have much to say this time. Thank you so much for the reviews and support, I hope you like this update!**

**Ah, news, I've recently made a Tumblr. The link is on my home page if you'd like to check it out, I don't have much but I'll be posting about upcoming stories that are in the making. I have two right now that are floating around in my head, they're both Faberry so if you ship Faberry, keep an eye out for them.**

**Love you all, until next time. 3**


End file.
